One Life to the Next
by animeCRAZY980
Summary: INUcrossoverSailorcrossoverNew Char..it's a bit wacky,but i was BORED OKAY? new girl, Tera is forced to go to the anime world wit..inuyasha! TerKac InuKag DarSer IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REV I WILL UPDATE! XD
1. A Newcomer

Hey everyone! This is a new story..so I hope no one hates it or anything lolz..but still you know what I mean.

Disclaimer: -whimper- I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT! -squints eyes to see two bulgy men holding a humongous needle- i swear..pplz these days...DARN YOU ALL! i don't own...i-n-u-y-a-s-h-a... -- BUT I DO OWN like FOUR CHARACTERS HERE! hahaha BEAT THAT!

"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 1. A Newcomer:**

"God I swear...whose stupid idea was it to stop playing the Inuyasha show? Or even the Sailor Moon show for that matter? I swear I'm going to sue those people!" screamed Tera as she finished brushing her hair. It was now 1:00 am and Tera was the only one up. It was a Saturday night and she was getting ready to go to bed. All of the lights were off so Tera was having trouble walking to her room.

"I'm so stupid! I should have left the lights on." she hissed to herself. She tried to weave her way by moving her arms out in front of her. Then she bumped into something.

"Ow, stupid walls," she said to her self as she rubbed her forehead. She felt around again until she felt something soft and silky in front of her. She her breath hitched a bit. She moved her hands around until she felt something solid, but smooth. With her hands, she could feel it move up and down. Then she slowly looked up to see what or who it was.

There was little light coming from the window. She soon found out that she was in her bedroom, and the window was giving off little light.

She tried to let her eyes get focused using the light to guide her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she could see silvery hair moving from the air condition. Then her eyes focused on the two triangular shaped ears popping out of the head, and the amber piercing eyes.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she started as she wrenched her hands back but was stopped when a clawed hand was put over her mouth.

"God! Shut up already! Stupid wench," he hissed making his ears flatten against his skull.

"You done shouting?" he asked eyeing her. She only nodded her eyes widening further. He slowly removed his clawed hand hoping that she wouldn't scream. Luckily she kept her promise.

"Are you Inu-Inuyasha?" she said in a small whisper.

"Duh wench," he said crossing his arms.

"Don't call me wench!" she hissed sharply.

"Feh," he replied.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the feudal area or with Kagome at least?" she asked looking around to see if Kagome was near them.

"Idiot. I came here for you," he said eyeing her.

"F-for m-me?" she stuttered pointing to herself.

"Yes, for you! Sheesh! Anyways lets go!" he said pulling her arm out the opened window.

"Hey! W-wait a minute! Why should I be going with you?" she said trying to break free from his grasp but with no avail.  
"Shut up and lets go!" he complained and he forced her onto his back.

"Hey! Let me GOOO!" she screamed as he jumped out the window and towards the sky falling down to the roof. She instinctively tightened her arms around his neck burying her face in his hair. He just smirked. "Scared of heights, huh?"

"N-no! Just let me go!" she screamed getting ready to push him away from her.

"Hell no," he said holding her against his back.

"Why not! You don't even KNOW ME!" she screamed as he once more jumped off a building.

"Well sorry! But the old hag said so. Now shut up!" he yelled jumping from roof to roof.

"AAAHHHH!" Her scream echoed through the hollow night. She then tightened her arms and legs onto him as if he was her lifeline, which he was. After hours of jumping and being scared to death Inuyasha said, "We're here, so close your eyes and don't scream!"

His ears flattened against his head. He then waited for an answer as he looked down into a well, but there was no answer. He turned his head to see her sleeping.

"Damn...she's a strange one. Who goes to sleep when they're being scared to death?" he himself in frustration. Then he just jumped into the well letting a blue light blind him. A wonderful sensation was felt. Then he felt solid ground. He looked around and could see everything in an anime way. He jumped out of the well to look into the sky where stars welcomed him and saw the many buildings and cars zooming in and out.

He looked behind him to see how the "girl" would look like. Tera's hair was now silky black with slight golden highlights at the tips of her hair. Her face was soft and light colored. Her body figure was slim and lean, and she felt as light as a feather. In other words boys would just love to stare at her, but Inuyasha, he had Kagome so he had no feelings for her. Would he?

"Well, we're here. We're finally here," he whispered apparently to no one.

**To be continued...**

hope you liked the story.. lolz remember it's like a weird crossover wit Inuyasha and Sailor Moon..i dunno why..im just weird i guess lolz o wellz

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	2. New Friends

Hey. Thank you:

MickeytheMouse

although i only got one review from you it still makes me happy :D

Disclaimer: i'm really tired right now so I'll just say it... -SIGH- i...don't...own...inuyahsa...or sailor moon

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 2. New Friends**

Tera groaned as she rolled around. Some type of light was in beginning to go in her eyes. She just ignored it and put the pillow over her head. The soft pitter patter of the rain against the window was making her even more sleepy. Oh how good it felt to be home.  
Home.

She sat up abruptly remembering the night's events. She looked around to find out that it wasn't her room at all but someone else's. She looked at the bed to see the pillow coverings blue and the covers blue while the sheets were white. She looked around to see a simple white dresser with a mirror. All of the walls where a navy blue colorThere was door that she assumed to be the closet.

She looked down at her body to see if her clothes were on, and thankfully they were. But something was different. They didn't look life-like. She looked at her hands to find instead of small, stubby fingers, but long slim ones. She gasped in surprise and turned her attention to the mirror. She gasped once more (she's going to be doing a lot of gasping in this story).

There staring back at her was one of the most prettiest girls she had ever seen, including the other anime girls she saw on television. She had big brown eyes that were fillled with childlike features with a hint of amber. Her hair was soft and silky with little gold-colored highlights and her clothes were baggier than usual. She put her fingers around her wrist to find room in them. She was skinnier too!

She would have jumped with joy if she wasn't worried about where she was. Then she could hear a doorknob jiggle and finally open. She turned her attention to it to find someone coming in with food on a tray. Must have been breakfast and she sure was hungry. Then the girl with the tray looked up and smiled.

"Oh! You're up! I thought we would have take to the hospital or something," she said. Then Tera knew who it was. It was Kagome! She would notice that smile anywhere along with her beautiful features.

"You're Kagome aren't you?" Tera asked pointing a finger at her. Kagome's face turned from happy, to puzzled, to happy again.

"Yep! That's me!" Kagome looked up to smile at the young girl to find her staring at the food of tray.

"Hungry?" Kagome asked holding the tray out in front of her. Tera blushed and nodded, while her stomach growled as well. Kagome giggled as she walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"So, you're Tera right?" Tera just stared at her, but she nodded anyways.

"Good! I was afraid Inuyasha got the wrong girl, I didn't think that you would be this pretty!" she exclaimed putting the tray in front of her. Tera blushed as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Anyways I hope Inuyasha didn't do anything, 'bad' did he? 'Cause I can sit him you know!" Tera giggled and shook her head. A loud thud was heard throughout the room and with a yell that said, "DAMMIT KAGOME!"

Kagome sweatdropped and yelled back to him, "SORRY!"

"No, no. He was okay I guess. Just being the old arrogant self," she said as she nibbled on the toast.

"Finally you talked! I thought that you were never going to!" Kagome exclaimed as she fell backwards. There was a moment of silence.

"Umm, where am I?" Tera asked.

"Oh! Well, your at Darian's apartment or condo. Lot's of room actually, he's pretty rich too. Good thing he had enough room for all of us (just play along)."

"You mean Darian as in the Tuxedo Mask?" Tera pratically yelled. Kagome sweat-dropped and said, "Yes. Is there another Darian?"

"Sorry, crazed for a second there," Tera apologized. Kagome just laughed and said, "No problem."

"So how did I get here?"

"Well, there's this well you see. It makes a path to the real world to this world. Pretty cool actually, and Inuyasha carried you to here. So here you are eating a piece of toast and talking with me."

"Oh I see. So when can I get back home?

"Uhh..." Kagome said scared. "Well you see, the well is what you called closed for now. It won't open until the right time, which I don't know when."

"YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET BACK HOME?" Tera yelled jumping up. Kagome just gave her a twisted smile and said a small apology.

Tera sat back down crossed legged and rubbed her temples. "I am so dead when I get home."

"Worried about your family and friends? Don't worry. I dunno why, but that time is frozen until you get back, sorry about that," Kagome said.

"Woop de doo." Tera replied sarcastically still having steam coming out of her.

Seeing that she was still angry and needed to be cooled off she said, "Hey! Let's get you changed and meet everyone!"

"But all of my clothes are back in my era," Tera said looking at her clothes. She was wearing a big t-shirt with baggy pajamas with snowmen on the front.

"That's okay, we have some clothes for you. We went shopping when you were sleeping," she said pulling her toward another door.

"Wait! You don't have to do this for me!" Tera protested pulling away.

"Don't worry! And I have the perfect thing for you!" She opened the door to reveal a huge closet! It was filled with clothes and shoes were on the bottom. Tera just gasped and stared at all the clothes.

"Now! Let's try something on quickly!" Kagome screamed and she went on a rampage. She went here and there telling Tera to put them on. Then there somehow was another door that led to a bathroom.

"Go in and there and show me a fashion show!" squealed Kagome jumping up and down like a 10-year-old. Tera just sighed as she put on her first pair of clothing.

Comments were heard to each and every single one of the clothing. The same type of comments were heard to each and every single one of them. She was dodging the type of clothing she despised to wear, but had no choice to find out that they were the last ones. She sighed with embarrassment as she tried them and went outside to show her final outfit.

"YES! THAT IS THE ONE! YOU LOOK PERFECT IN IT!" Kagome yelled. Tera gulped as she started to get nervous. She was wearing a short blue skirt with a white tank top. How she despised skirts and tank tops. They were the worst for her in the real world, but in this world she was perfect. But did she know that? Nooooooo.

"Now c'mon! I want you to meet everyone!" she yelled dragging her out of the room.

"Uh, don't you think I should wear something else?" Tera started.

"Nonsense! You look great!" Then she stopped having Tera bump into her.

"Ow," she mutter rubbing her head. Kagome sure had strong shoulders. Probably from all the arrows she shot in the past.

"Hey guys! Come and meet Tera!" yelled Kagome trying to get attention. Then all heads were turned to her. Tera was hiding behind Kagome trying to be out of view but failed miserably.

"Now I present, the one and only Tera!" Kagome yelled moving aside. Tera blushed when all of the eyes were set on her.

"Uh hi?" she said waving to them.

She then noticed that in the room was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Darian, Serena, and all of the sailor scouts including Luna and Artemis. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch watching the "magical box" also known as televsion, with Miroku beside him and Darian next to him. Sango was sitting in an armchair while Sailor Jupiter was in the kitchen with Sailor Venus. Sailor Mercury was at a table, reading a book with Rei looking out the window.

"OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! YOU'RE THE SAILOR SCOUTS AND TUXEDO MASK!"

"Hi!" the girls said.

"Hey there good thing that you're awake," said Darian smiling toward her.

"Feh," answered Inuyasha.

"Well hello there," said Miroku as he stood up and ran up to Tera. He sat on one knee and held Tera's hand in his.

"Never have I met a beautiful being like before," he started. Everyone sweatdropped except for Tera whose cheeks were starting to burn with red. From behind she could see flames engulfing Sango with her eyes narrowed.

"You must be an angel from above." She blushed even more.

"And I have one question." She just stared at him.

Will you bear my child?" he asked looking hopeful. There was a shocked look on her face as she stared at him not believing him and then she decided to play along. She bent down to his level and stared at him straight in the eye.

"Why of course I will," she said giving him the most cutest pair of innocent eyes she could manage and in a seductive voice. Everyone stared at her with mouths agape. Including Sango who looked schocked.

"IN YOUR FREAKING DREAMS!" she screamed bonking him on the head. Then when he fell onto the floor looking badly hurt she gasped.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry!" she said checking if there was any pernament damage. That is until she felt a hand rub her butt a couple of times. She all of the blood rushed to her cheeks while he smiled gleefully. Then she jumped on top of him beating the pulp out of him.

"YOU...slap...FREAKING...punch...PERVERT!...kick... DON'T...hit...YOU...slap...  
EVER...kick...DO...hit...THAT!" she screamed kicking him once more before getting pulled of of him by Inuyasha and Sailor Jupiter.

"LET ME AT HIM! THAT FREAKING PERVERT!" she screamed.

"TERA! Calm down! He's knocked out, and I think you should calm down!" Sailor Mercurcy assured ( i dunno their names so ill just use their sailor scout names :D).

Tera took deep breaths in and out, in and out. When she was calm enough Inuyasha and Jupiter slowly let go of her. She then rubbed her temples looking at Miroku who was twitching furiously and everyone staring at her.

"What? I am only 15 you know, unlike you people who are 16 and older," she said. Still notcing the stares she said, "OH FINE! I get pissed off easily, but can calm down easily too so don't worry. I never had enough anger to kill anyone, yet."

"Nice job," Sango commented poking at Miroku with her hirakoutsu.

"Thanks!" Tera said. She turned around to see that all eyes were still on her. Sweatdropping she sighed.

"Look, there are days where I get this strength out of nowhere, and other times when I turn into a weakling, and I don't have any idea why that happens, and today seems to be the day where I'm strong," she said again.

"Don't worry, he asked each and every one of us to bear his child," replied Venus.

"My bad," Tera replied. Then silence settled in.

"Can I ask you guys something?" she said innocently. They all nodded.

"WHY THEY HECK WAS I KIDNAPPED BY INUYASHA AND BROUGHT HERE?" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"HEY I TOLD YOU THAT THE OLD HAG TOLD ME TO BRING YOU GOD DARN IT!" he yelled staring at her straight in the eye.

"WELL YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT YOU NEEDED ME FOR!" she yelled daring him to answer.

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Ningen."

"Baka."

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" screamed Mars.

"Oh and Inuyasha?" said Kagome. "Sit." Inuyasha landed face-first onto the wooden floor letting out a string of cuss words. Then Tera sat on the floor looking at everyone.

"Now let me explain," began Luna. She then turned to stare at Tera.

"You are the Princess of all Planets. Also known as the Galaxy Princess. You possess great powers beyond imagination, and we need you to fight off our main villain." Tera stared at the wall ahead of her taking the information all in. Everyone except for the Inuyasha group stared at Luna with mouths agape.

"That's right," started Artemis. "His name is Vemnan. He is the most feared and most powerful of all villains. If we are able to defeat him then the universe will be freed from the Negaverse or villains." The mouths opened up wider.

"Whoa! You're saying that Tera is the main princess we were looking for?" asked Serena.

"Yes, with her we can beat Vemnan." said Luna. They all closed their mouths and faced their attention to Tera. She had her head down with bangs covering her eyes.

"But there is a problem," started Artemis which made everyone look to him. There is a prince out in this town where he is the Prince of the Galaxy. Just like the Moon Princess and Moon Prince. Which is you two, Serena and Darian."

"We have found out that his name is Kachiro Hanamaki, and lives alone. His age is 16 and we may be able to track him down and get him on our side." A moment of silence was heard until another voice broke the silence.

"Well guess what? We need her too," Inuyasha said crossing his arms and legs with his sword place between them. "The old hag told us that she would be able to destroy Naraku and give us the jewel shards."

"That's right!" agreed Kagome. "Kaede also said that Naraku was found traveling here in Kyoto city.

"This is so stupid," said a quiet voice. They all turned their heads surprised to see that it was Tera who was speaking.

"Well, we better find this Kachiro dude," Jupiter said as she stood up.

"No need, 'cause I'm right here," said a voice. They all turned to see a boy leaning against the door frame.

"Uh..hey. I'm Kachiro."

**To be continued...**

DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Is this really Kachiro?

If so..then will he be a good guy or a bad guy?

find out next time on Chapter 3. Likeliness of Couples

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	3. Getting Acquainted

Hey you guys! or a person.. T-T

Disclaimer: I'M SO LONELYYYYYY! I HAVE NO REVVV---IEWWSS! ALL ALONE! im doing afterschool work so dont have enough time..so ya...i dont own inuyasha, or sailormoon buT I HELL WISH I DID! sry for the language dats y its like K:P

ON WIT THE ...uhh...no reviews yet one STORY!

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 3. Getting Acquainted:**

**  
**"Ah! Welcome Prince Kachiro!" exclaimed Luna as she bowed to him along with Artemis.

"Uhh...okay...thanks?" he said to himself looking at the bowing cat. He looked around and saw that all eyes were on him.

"Uhh..ya...so my name is Kachiro Hanamaki. I'm apparently 15, and I guess these 'cats' told you everything else, which I think is called stalking."

"Wait! How'd you know that you were the prince?" asked Serena letting curiosity get the better of her.

"Well I came over just to say hi to Darian, but the door was opened so I let myself in. I heard every single word that you guys just said, and as sure as heck... this is creeping me out.."

"Darian?" Luna asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if Kachiro lives here with you?"

"WHAT!" yelled Kachiro and Darian.

"It's dangerous out there, so Kachiro will have to live with us." Luna explained.

"Fine, you're lucky there is even a room left for someone." Darian complained rubbing his temples. Kachiro was doing the same thing except he was on his back looking lost.

"I must be losing it! First two cats bowed to me, and I act normal about it. I just found out that I'm the prince of the galaxy! And now I have to move in with my neighbor! Can things get anymore complicated!" he yelled.

"No," answered Artemis. Then he looked at the clock to find it already nighttime. "C'mon sailor scouts we have to go back home. It's getting pretty late." They all nodded in unison and waved good-bye.

"See ya Tera! Come over sometime 'kay?" yelled Jupiter.

"Oh! Okay!" she yelled back.

"See ya Tera!" the rest yelled waving and left the building. Now it was only Serena, Darian, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku (who is still unconcious), Tera and now Kachiro. For some apparent reason this apartment had six bedrooms enough for everyone except for Sango and Miroku (more like a house if u asked me :P).

"Well I think it's time me and Miroku went back too. See ya guys soon!" she said as she dragged the half-concious Miroku along.

"See you Tera! Hope we meet again!"

"Me too. And tell Miroku that I'm sorry for hitting him like that!" Sango just laughed as she dragged herself and Miroku out of sight.

Tera ran out the of the apartment to wave good-bye and this was the first time Kachiro noticed her. He stared in disbelief at how cute she was in a simple tank top and skirt.

Tera turned around to see Kachiro staring at her intently. She blushed as she noticed how cute he actually was. He had short brown hair not matted down where strands of hair were either standing out or not. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans (if u dont get or imagine wat i mean...and think he's ugly use ur imagination and make him cute). When they noticed that they were staring at each other they both blushed and went inside side-by-side.

They looked around and could see Kagome in the kitchen moving around while Serena was probably in her room putting on pajamas and the two boys were watching television. Tera went to go and help Kagome and Kachiro went to the two boys.

"Need any help?" Tera asked pointing to what Kagome was making. Kagome looked up and smiled. She was wearing an apron that said, "Cooking is something I do, so got a problem with that?" (heh..i have something like tat!)

"Sure, just get an apron and i'll tell you what you need to do." Then Kagome went back to cooking what seemed to be spicy rice cakes and ramen.

"Inuyasha sure will like that," said Tera pointing to the ramen after putting the apron on.

"Ya, he sure does like- wait how'd you know that?" Kagome asked staring up at her. Tera was having trouble finding an answer.

"Umm... well you see," she said. Then she told Kagome about her world and where there were television shows of Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon, but the people cancelled it and how she wanted to sue them.

"Hahahahah! You got mad because of that?"

"Well ya, I mean I just plain love the shows!" Kagome laughed again and said, "Alright, c'mon we have to start making something else you know. One main dish won't feed 6 hungry mouths." Tera nodded and began cooking.

She started slicing carrots, piece of beef that were already cooked, and other vegetables. Then she got a pot and poured water into it putting some essentials here and there.

"What are you making," Kagome asked pointing to the pot.

"Oh! I'm making curry (drools)," Tera said.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Well I actually don't, but I did get a few lessons here and there. We have rice right?" Kagome nodded pointing to rice cooker.

"That's good that you can cook, I'm tired of being the only cooking with no one to talk to," Kagome complained pouting.

"Hahahahah! You're so cute when you pout you know?" Tera exclaimed as she started to stir the curry.

After some time they were both done making the meals. Kagome set the plate in the middle of a table which was in the living room where the boys were watching television. Then Tera came putting types of food here and there. Then she went back to the kitchen and began pouring curry into different bowls of rice and put them on a tray. She walked back to see the boys staring at it with opened mouths.

"What are you guys staring at?" she giggled. Then she walked over and placed a bowl of curry in front of them and three on the other side.

"Curry too?" asked Darian. Tera nodded, but Inuyasha closed his mouth and grunted. She giggled at this and said, "Don't worry Inuyasha, yours isn't hot, it's kind of cooled down a bit."

"Feh, whatever," he answered. Tera just sighed when she finished and went to put the tray back. Then Tera and Kagome took off their aprons and went outside to the living room. There the boys were all digging in picking their chopsticks. Darian was the only polite once not stuffing things in his mouth. Then Tera sat down on the opposite of them while Kagome sat on an armchair.

"SERENA! Come and eat!" yelled Kagome. Then Serena came out running in her pajamas. She was wearing a long shirt matching with the pants. The color was pearly white with little moons all over.

"WAAA! It looks so delicious! I can't believe Kagome-chan made all of this!" Serena exclaimed.

"Actually I only did the ramen and spicy rice cakes. Tera did the rest," Kagome said happily. Tera smiled and picked up her bowl of rice with a pair of chopsticks. Serena began eating here and there picking things up and stuffing them into her mouth. Tera stared at her frightened. Serena noticed the stare and said, "Sorry but I'm really hungry."

"Hahah, it's alright. So how is it?" Tera asked everyone.

"Perfect." said Darian.

"It's..okay." said Inuyasha not wanting to admit how good it was.

"Great!" said Kagome and Serena.

"It's awesome!" Kachiro yelled, happy to have some real food for once. Tera smiled happy that everyone at least liked it. After a few minutes everyone was done. Tera was about to stand up and wash the dishes but Serena and Kagome stopped her with serious looks on their faces.

"Huh?" she asked cocking her head..

"You did way too much Tera," Kagome started.

"That's right! Why don't you change in your p.j.'s and come out. We're going to watch a movie. And me and Kagome will wash the dishes. Copeesh?" Serena ended.

"But-" Tera protested putting up a finger.

"Go, now." they said dangerously in unison. Tera just nodded scared. Then they both smiled and picked up the dishes, then ran to the kitchen.

"Whoa, talk about mood swings," she said to herself but was heard by Kachiro. "It must be that time of month."

"Yep," he agreed. "Hey Darian, Inuyasha? Are they always going to be like that?"

"Pretty much," they answered in unison after looking to each other and standing up.

"Well we got to go change into our pajamas. Kachiro you can get you stuff from your apartment move into here, and see you in a bit." Darian said walking away with Inuyasha following. Then they both turned the other ways and disappeared into their rooms. Now Kachiro and Tera were the only ones left.

"So your the galaxy princess huh?" Kachiro asked looking at her. She looked back and said, "Uh huh, not much huh..." (talk about having good self-esteem) Kachiro just shook his head violently.

"That's not what I meant! I mean you can cook and your very pretty!" he protested but stopped surprised at what he said. Tera blushed and said, "Thanks that means a lot to me. So are we friends now?"

Kachiro gave her an award winning smile making her heart thump even faster. "Of course."

She looked up and gave another smile, one that she rarely showed and his heart thumped even faster. They looked into each other's eyes. Tera's pools of brown staring into Kachiro's shocking blue eyes was a mesmerizing moment. That is until Kagome screamed, "TERA! C'MON WE HAVE TO PICK UP YOUR CLOTHES FOR TONIGHT!"

Kagome then appeared out of nowhere and sneered. "Oh. I didn't know that I interrupted something." Then she disappeared while the two blushed. Before she was completely gone she whispered, "Come to your room afterwards.

"Oh no," Tera groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's another fashion show for me, well got to go!" Tera said standing up. Kachiro just chuckled and went to go and get his things. When he came back he saw Inuyasha with a big red t-shirt and red shorts, typical, while Darian was wearing black silky pajamas sitting on the couch. Serena was on the armchair reading a magazine Then Darian was the first to notice him.

"Oh! Good you're here. Why don't you put you things in the room 2nd down the hallway and change into your pajamas. We're going to watch a movie so better get comfy. And Kagome and Tera still hasn't come out yet so just get settled in." he said smiling. Kachiro nodded and went to go find his new room.

Tera was waiting for Kagome to finish looking through the closet and give her something to wear.

"Are you done yet Kagome? I'm bored, and I really want to watch the movie. And besides why can't I wear my old pajamas?" Tera asked falling on top of her bed. She sighed with content happy to feel the covers so soft and silky.

"'Cause! You're old clothes are dirty and need to be cleaned, and besides you should look good!" Kagome said still rummaging through.

"But it's just clothes! I don't care what I wear! As long as if it's comfortable!"

"Found it!" Kagome yelled running out of the closet to push Tera into the bathroom. She then threw the clothes in and said, "Just for today! After this you can pick out your own clothes!"

Tera just gave a grunt in reply and put on her clothes. When she came out she was comfortable, which surprised her since the clothes looked tight. Then she followed Kagome behind who was wearing gray pajama bottoms with puppies and a grey tank top.

She was wearing a black tank top with short white pants. "Kagome," she groaned. "Do I have to wear these pants? I mean it's so short!"

"No way! You have to wear them only for tonight at least. Like I said after this you can dress for yourself, except when you go on a date or something." Kagome protested finally seeing the dim lighted living room.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled to everyone waving. They all looked to her and waved except for Inuyasha who just looked at her eyes squinted. Seeing what was going on Tera cocked her head to the left, because she was right behind Kagome.

"Oh hi!" Tera said as well waving to them.

"Hey! C'mon and sit with us the movie is almost starting," Darian said. "And Kachiro is moving his things so he'll be out in a sec." Tera and Kagome nodded and sat down. Now on the couch was Inuyasha on the edge with Kagome beside him and Tera beside her. Darian and Serena was sitting on the floor in front of them.

Once Serena got up to put the tape in Kachiro came out wearing a white shirt and blue pajama bottoms.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing much, so hurry up and sit down!" Kagome said getting mad. Kachiro quickly jogged up to the couch and plopped down next to Tera.

"Hey," he whispered to her.

"Hi!" she whispered back.  
"So what's the movie?"

"I'm not sure. It's either a chick flick or a scary movie."

Kachiro stuck out his tongue. "I hate chick flicks...they're always so mushy and you know what I mean..." Tera giggled at his gesture and went back to watching the television screen.

'She's cute when she giggles,' Kachiro thought to himself moving his eyes to the television screen. 'Wait? What am I thinking? I only just met her and now I think she's cute?' Then a puzzled look was put on his face.

Soon the movie started. From Serena's choice she got the movie called The Grudge, because she wanted everyone to snuggle up with each other. She laughed at her plan and sat next to Darian once more her long blonde pigtails bouncing up and down.

'This is going to be good,' she said to herself as the movie started.

**To be continued...**

What will happen during the movie?

Will "something" happen during the movie or after? –cough- -cough-

What is CURRY?

For those who dunno wat cury is..its like a Korean/Indian food..really good a mixture of some brown syrupy thing wit lots and lots of veggies if u still dunno look it up on google XD I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW!

Ja Ne! –animeCRAZY980


	4. The Somewhat Crazy Night and Day

Hey pplz! if ur reading this...lolz..sry it took me a bit longer than usual to update..i had a lot...on my mind...lolz uhhh ya

Disclaimer: -gasp- -cough- -cough- I ...dooo...nottt...oooowwwnnn.. -cry-...inuyasha...or sailor moon BUT I DO OWN LIKE FOUR CHARACTERS EHRE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH

On with the story :D :

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 4. The Somewhat Crazy Night and Day:**

"AAAAHHH!" the girls screamed as the Grudge began to descend down the stairs. Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha's shirt, while Tera covered her eyes using Kachiro's shoulder and Serena clung onto Darian's top. All of the boys blushed surprised.

"Aww.. c'mon it's not that scary!" Inuyasha complained trying to pry Kagome's hands off of him.

"You have no idea how scary this movie gets," Tera mumbled still holding strong. Then they all recovered to their regular positions. After a few minutes and an hour or so the movie was finally finished.

It was now around 3:00 am and everyone was asleep. Kagome's head was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder where his head was on top of hers. Tera somehow was able to get onto Kachiro's lap being so scared and believing that the Grudge would come and get her. Her head was leaning on his neck while his head was on top of her as well. Darian was leaning on the armchair with Serena's head in his lap. All of them were sleeping peacefully.

Soon starting to have nightmares Tera woke up. It was now daybreak and it was 6:00 o'clock. She noticed the position she was in and slowly got off not wanting to wake up anyone. She looked at her new friend's or best friend's positions and giggled to herself. She then looked around for a camera and was able to find one. She took at least two pictures of them and downloaded it on the computer she found. Back home she was pretty good with computers so it was no problem.

Wanting a little fun she looked around her new room and was able to find a washable black marker and face cream which was quite itchy if not taken off quickly. She used the pen to draw black circles around Kagome's eyes and a fake mustache. For Serena she put scar marks on her face and temper markings.

For all three boys she covered their whole face with the cream. She laughed to herself quietly and began making breakfast after washing her face and teeth. The smell of the food being made in the kitchen woke up the group. Being tired and groggy they all got up having blurry vision. Everyone had messy bedheads and went to the bathroom quickly not expecting the surprise they were going to get.

Tera held her breath waiting for the scolding she was going to get. As if on cue all five voices were heard at the top of their lungs throughout the whole town.

"TERA!" Tera turned around to see five angry faces meet her fake innocent one.

"Well good morning to you too," she said stifling a laugh.

"Do you think this is funny?" they all yelled.

"MY WHOLE FACE IS ITCHY BECAUSE OF YOU!" screamed Inuyasha. The force of the scream sent Tera's hair flying back. Kachiro was especially mad and thought of a plan. Tera had her eyes closed and opened them to find silence.

Someone's shirt was in the way so she looked up to see Kachiro's smirking face looking at  
her. She wasn't that short but she did come up to his chin. She had to admit he looked handsome with his face smirking. He started to lean toward her as if about to kiss her. Her heart stopped and her eyes widened in fear. Instead he leaned towards her ear and opened his mouth to whisper.

"You know you look cute when you're in a tight situation," he whispered to her. Inuyasha's ears picked it up and smirked already knowing what was going to happen. Then Kachiro moved his face to look straight into Tera's eyes.

Tera's face erupted into a blush until her eyes scrunched together and opened once more looking evil as ever. Then she leaned towards him and whispered.

"And you should know that the mask fits you well." He smirked and leaned down to her face closer and closer making Tera's face look puzzled as ever with her face blushing with embarrassment. He stopped to take in her face and laughed. This shocked Tera and the rest.

"Oh man! You should have seen your face! As if I would kiss you!" he said. Tera's eye started to twitch. In one minute Kachiro was standing up and the next minute he was on the ground twitching ever so violently. Tera started to go out of the kitchen to go to her room but stopped.

"Oh, and as an apology I made you guys a banquet for breakfast. I don't feel all that hungry, so enjoy." she said turning around. Kagome was and Serena was mostly the only ones to notice the depressed face.

Tera then turned around again and went inside her room shutting it quite loudly, not slamming but shutting. There then was an eerie silence until everyone turned around to meet a feast before their eyes.

There was a fruit salad, a tower of waffles and pancakes with syrup on top. There was a bowl of fruit, and toast. Including french toast and a stack of plates and utensils. Along with that was scrambled, and boiled egg. Next to that was a huge plate of bacon and sausages.

Finally after some time Kachiro stood up rubbing his head.

"Ow...I never knew she was that strong," he complained.

"She isn't it only happens when she's really pissed off, but not all the time," answered Inuyasha seating himself at the table. Everyone except for Kachiro sat themselves as well.

"Wow, she must have been pretty mad, and that mask did make my face smoother," he said rubbing his face. Everyone fell anime style.

"Ya, she doesn't go too far, for instance the marker she used for us was washable which was really easy to wash off." Kagome agreed. Then they began to eat.

After some time the boys ate the most while the girls ate little. But of course there was nothing left.

"Dang! That was really good," said Kachiro lying down.

"Ya, I guess it was good," Inuyasha said.

"She really did do a good job," Darian said. Then another silence was heard. Soon the sound of a door opening and closing was heard and they turned around to see Tera in a pair of jeans with a jacket. Seeing the stares she started to get nervous. She was never good with stares.

"Is something wrong? Do you guys need something?" she asked looking back at them.

"Where are you going?" asked Darian, Serena, Kagome, and Kachiro.

"It's nothing really. I saw the park across the street and wanted to check it out and besides i need some fresh air. I'll be back pronto so don't worry," she said walking out the door.

"Okay, have fun! But you have to be careful! There are still wackos out there!" Kagome yelled. Tera just waved her hand and closed the door. She gave out a sigh of relief and descended down the stairs putting her hands in her pockets. Even though it was summer it was mighty cold out.

"Do you think we should go after her?" asked Serena looking worried.

"Don't worry! She's a tough girl, but I'm scared if she's in her weak stage now," Kagome calming them down and then making them worried, except for Inuyasha.

"And in the news it did say that there was a maniac on the loose around town," Darian said scratching his head. Then in the blink of an eye Kachiro grabbed his coat and pulled on a pair of jeans and rushed out the door.

"What just happened?" Serena asked shaking her head.

"Kachiro just ran out to catch up with Tera." Kagome answered.

"That was quick," Serena said cocking her head to get a better view of the door. "All I hope for is that those two work things out." Kagome said.

"They're just idiots. It's just plain so obvious that they like each other," Inuyasha protested putting his arms behind his head.

"Really?" Darian said. Everyone dropped to the floor anime style.

"You're more than an idot then I thought you were," Inuyasha said.

"Hey! It's not like you're an idiot!" Darian yelled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Then the boys went on a rampage throwing insults at each other. The girls sighed saying the same thing at the same time in their minds, 'Boys.' Then they both stood up, gathered the dishes, and went to go wash them.

Tera was finally able to cross the street and walk to the park without any problems. She was sitting below a sakura tree and was watching children play on the playground having the time of their lives.

Tera sighed. "I wish I was little again." she said to no one. She laid her back against the tree and looked up. The small blossoms were falling toward the ground making a splendid scene. She closed her eyes thinking of all the good times that had happened in her life so far.

All of that was interrupted when she heard heavy breathing near. She immediately shot her eyes open and looked around shocked to find Kachiro using another tree as a support looking at her.

"Kachiro?" she stuttered. His breathing soon evened out and he walked to her sitting next to her with his back against the tree as well.

"I thought I would find you here," he simply said as he looked with her at the children. Tera turned around to face the playground once more.

"Did you come here to get me?" she asked him quietly.

"Ch..as if I would come to get you. I just came to get some fresh air." he immediately covered up.

"Oh..sorry" she asked him covering her eyes behind her bangs. Kachiro eyed her, until she started to say something.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Then she began shake and sniffling sounds were heard. Little droplets of water began to come out of nowhere and onto her jeans making spots.

"What? Freak! Please don't cry!" Kachiro said and he hugged her so tightly as if it was his own lifeline. He always had a soft spot for crying girls. After a few sniffs and sobs silence settled in.

"I-I'm sorry, okay? I really screwed up so please forgive me," Kachiro said. 'And it must be that part of time." Tera didn't move as if she was lifeless. "Tera?"

He held onto Tera's shoulders made her face him. Tera had a big smile on her face and her eyes were wide and beautiful.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," she said to him.

'Yep, it's definitely that time of month,' he thought. He gave her a smile and they stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"C'mon let's go," Kachiro said pulling her up. He pulled her up a little bit too fast so she was about to fall back down. But then instead of feeling the impact she felt two strong arms hold her waist. She opened her eyes to look into two serious ones.

"You okay?" Tera only nodded blushing. He raised an eyebrow wondering why her face was red.

'Does she have a fever instead?' Kachiro then felt her forehead which made Tera's blush deepened.

"You do feel a bit hot, no way am I letting you walk there." Then he pulled her up into his arms bridal style.

"Hey wait! What are you doing?" Tera protested trying to get out of his arms. She was blushing even more because everyone was now looking toward her.

"You'll probably hold us up, so I'm carrying you," he said as if it was a usual thing to do.

'Wow, she is really light! Light as a feather!' he thought to himself. Tera then sneezed Kachiro stopped moving to look at her. For some reason Tera had more strength. "I'm fine really. Can I please walk now?"

"Oh, all right, but tell me when you don't feel good, 'cause I don't want you to faint here." He hesitantly let her down onto her feet and she began to walk. Tera was in the front looking at the floor with Kachiro right beside her.

"Thanks for carrying me." Tera murmured.

Blushing he answered, "Uh.. forget about it." He then started to walk a bit further ahead of her with his hands in the pockets

She sneezed once more. This time her face started to become redder and her vision began to become blurry. Her footing started to stumble a bit. 'What's happening to me? Am I sick or am I just pathetic to be so weak..."

She had to stop walking, it was too much work for her now. Once she stopped Kachiro walked a bit more until he didn't hear her foosteps. He turned around and started to wonder why she stopped. "Tera?"

Her legs turned into jelly and her head started to throb even more. She couldn't see well anymore and lost control. Before she knew it she was falling to the right towards the pavement and racing cars.

"Kachiro," she silently let out.

"Tera!" Kachiro yelled running to her. Right when she was about to hit the floor he caught her just in time. He could see how red her face was. He then put a hand to her forehead and felt it burning up so much that he had to take his hand away.

"God! You have a freaking high fever! Are you sick or something? Are you that stupid to come out here when you're sick!" he yelled, but no response was heard. Without thinking he pulled her body onto his back where she hung there arms limp and head just hanging on his shoulder. He ran toward the apartment thankful that Tera was actually light. He burst through the apartment door to find everyone playing with a deck of cards.

"Kachiro?" Kagome began before her eyes landed on Tera.

"Oh my god! What happened?" yelled Serena as she ran up to Tera. She felt her forehead and pulled it back in surprise.

"What the heck! Why is it so hot?" Then Kagome came running toward them and took her temperature.

"Her sickness is..." Kagome said.

**To be continued...**

What is her sickness?

Will she die because of it? OMG WHAT IF?lolz..naw...im not tat cruel...or am i?

Will I update for u pplz or ppl? maybe..if i get at least one review cause i kno ppl wont like this story tat much

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980


	5. New Weapons

Hey you guys! i didn't get...any reviews..sadly i only got one review..Thank You:

MickeytheMouse

Anime-Girl-of-04

lolz..im so happy..sniff sniff at least one person likes my story yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon...but sure as heck i wish i did...

HERES THE STORY:

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(thoughts)  
**  
Chapter 5. New Weapons:**

"Her sickness is a simple cold," Kagome concluded sighing with relief. Serena and Kachiro let out a sigh as well thankful that it wasn't serious. Then Kachiro felt something shifting in his arms and looked down. Tera was opening her eyes slowly and finally they were opened half-way. She looked around her surroundings and saw all eyes on her.

"What are you guys staring at?" she asked them getting nervous.

"You alright?" Serena asked with concern.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy though. But I have to make lunch," she answered as she set her feet onto the floor getting away from Kachiro's grasp. But on her second step she started to have the same sensation again and was about to fall except when Inuyasha caught her (oohhhhh say what?). Kachiro felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach.

"No way are you making lunch! This time Serena and I are going to make lunch while you get some sleep!" Kagome yelled.

"But-" Tera started.

"You should really get some sleep wench, or you'll just stay this weak for a long time,"  
Inuyasha said. Tera squinted her eyes at him giving him a glare. He just shrugged it off and looked at Kachiro.

"Hey! Aren't you going to take her to her room idiot?" he asked raising an eyebrow at him. Kachiro then gave him the same look as he quickly walked over to Tera and held her bridal style. She gave off a small blush and tried to get comfortable.

Soon sleep overwhelmed her and she fell limp in his arms. He looked at her thinking how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Wait, beautiful? Great! He was going really crazy now or so he thought.

"Kachiro?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"Just take her to her room, and I'll do the rest, okay?"

"'Kay," he said walking to her room. The door was ajar so he kicked it open. He then walked to the bed, held Tera in one hand and pulled the covers back.

He slowly laid her down into the bed putting the covers over her. He then turned around and walked to the door but stopped to take a quick glance at her and closed the door behind him. He started to walk toward the living room to join his new group of friends.

Tera slowly began to open her eyes remembering the feeling when she was in his arms. 'He's so strong even when he is slender and slim like that. And it felt so comfortable to be resting in his arms,' she thought to herself. 'Wait a minute, did I just say that? Wow I must really be losing it.

Feeling uncomfortable in her clothes, she slowly got out of bed feeling dizzy but walked inside her new closet and began to search for some clothes she could change into. After some time of coughing, sneezing and looking, she was able to find a pair of black, light pants and a big t-shirt. She slowly changed into them and was about to walk out when she heard a door slam.

"Tera? Where are you?" screamed a voice. Tera weakly opened the closet door to see the worried eyes of Serena.

"God Tera! Don't scare me like that! I thought you got kidnapped or something," she said giving a sigh of relief.

"Well I was already kidnapped by Inuyasha you know," Tera said with a bore stare.

"Oh right, sorry!" Serena said with a goofy smile. Then it soon turned serious.

"C'mon get into bed missy! You're sick and you have to get better!" she yelled pushing Tera back into bed.

"And besides my friends are coming over and Luna said that she has to give you something." Tera reluctantly got into pulling the covers over her body feeling the warmth.

"Now open wide!" she demanded. Tera opened her mouth to feel some type of substance enter her mouth. She hesitantly swallowed coughing at the taste.

"Ugh! What is that?" Tera demanded holding her throat.

"I don't know but Inuyasha made it and told me to give it to you. Kagome even said that it would work. He gave it to her when she was sick," Serena answered (didn't Inuyasha make Kagome medicine when she got sick?). Then for some reason Tera felt her nose clear up and the pounding headache disappear.

"Wow, he's really good at making medicine, I feel better already," Tera said happily getting out of bed.

"Are you sure you're better already?" Serena said worriedly.

"Don't worry, my headache is gone, and I feel like a million," Tera said and she walked out of the room.

Serena quickly followed her getting ready to catch her when she fell, but she didn't. She was walking her normal speed and she did look like she made a full recovery, but deep down the medicine was churning in her stomach and she felt like throwing up any moment. Finally she was able to reach the end of the hallway.

"Hi guys!" she said happily. Everyone stared at her shocked.

"Tera? What are you doing out of bed? You're sick! Are you crazy?" Kachiro demanded as he ran in front of her looking at her with serious eyes.

"It's okay really, the medicine that Inuyasha made for me made me much better," she said waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh and thanks Inuyasha, for caring," she said looking at him.

"Whatever," he grunted but deep down he really cared for her like a little sister (hah..isnt that obvious?). He went back to sitting on the couch and became a couch potatoe once more.

"You sure?" asked Kachiro.

"Ya," Tera answered looking at him, but a little speck of pain was shone in her eyes. He knew what was going on but didn't want the others to worry.

"Alright," he said silently vowing keep a close eye on her. Then he walked her over to an armchair and she sat there holding her legs up to her chest and looking at the T.V.

"Don't you guys ever go out and have fun or something instead of watching the T.V.?" she asked. The boys looked at one another.

"Naw," they answered in unison. She sighed and stood up to go and help Kagome, who was finished. They all ate lunch peacefully and the girls washed the dishes while the boys were still lazy pigs. After some time the doorbell rang. And it rang again and again.

"Coming!" Tera yelled as she opened the door. There stood the sailor scouts where Mercury came running up holding Tera in a tight embrace.

"Oh! Are you alright Tera? Serena called us and told us that you were sick!" she exclaimed. Tera gave a glare at Serena before she was losing consciousness.

"Uh Mercury?" Venus started. "I think you're suffocating her."

"Oh!" Mercury reluctantly let go of Tera who was blue in the face and had dizzy eyes. She began to watzle around until she fell backward having Darian catch her.

"Uggghhhh..." she said as she was still dizzy.

"Sorry!" Mercury said about to hug her again until someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, Mercury? Maybe you should stop giving out death hugs to everyone." Jupiter said. Mercury slowly nodded her head.

"Thanks for the save," Tera said gaining consciousness slowly standing up.

"No problem," Darian said.

"So are you okay Tera?" Jupiter asked.

"Fine, I'm alright," she answered. "So how was your day?"

"We all went to the park to fetch Luna and now we're here," Venus said.

"Luna also said that she needed to give you something," Mars said.

"Right, so can we come in?" Jupiter asked.

"Yep! C'mon in," Serena said. They all walked in and settled at the living room. Then Luna and Artemis came out to become the center of attention.

"Alright right to business," Artemis said pointing to Tera.

"Tera, since you are the galaxy princess you are a sailor scout too." Luna said.

"That's right so we came here to give it to you," Artemis said. Then Luna jumped in the air to do a flip and a circular star shaped object appeared out of nowhere. It fell in front of Tera where they all stared at it.

She reached for it and picked it up. It had the shades of blue as a covering with a circle shaped jewel in the middle. In one word it looked very, very girly.

"Um, does it have to look so girly?" she asked staring at it. "And where am I supposed to put it?"

"I'm sorry if it looks girly but it's just like that and you put it in your pocket or wherever. It doesn't really matter as long as if you can take it out quickly. If you want to use it you must think about a good reason to why you need it. And you must, must carry it with you all the time." Artemis answered for her.

"Okay, thanks?" Tera said uncertainly. 'Man! Things just get stranger with every passing day.'

"So why don't you try it?" Serena asked itching to now how she would look like.

"Uh, sorry but I rather not try it now," Tera said still staring at it.

"Now Kachiro, it's your turn," Artemis said to him turning to face him. For a minute he looked confused.

"Who me?" he asked pointing to himself.

"That's right, the thing you get will be a lot different from the others but it was meant for you," Luna said. Then Artemis jumped in the air and did a flip making a sword appear out of nowhere. It fell into Kachiro's lap.

Kachiro sheathed it and looked at it. It had a long blade with a biting edge. It was bandaged at the bottom and looked just like any normal sword.

"This sword is different. It is very much Inuyasha's but it becomes even stronger when needed the most," Artemis added. "So make sure to make good use with it."

"Uh, thanks," Kachiro said looking at the blade and touching the edge with his finger. "Wow this is a really good sword."

"Well, it's time we left, we have a vacation to go to!" replied Mars.

"Where you going?" Serena asked.

"Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Luna, Artemis, and I are going to the Bahamas!" she said.

"Lucky," Serena whined pouting.

"Well, have fun!" Tera said. 

"'Kay! See you guys in a month!" they all said waving good-bye. Then they shut the door behind them and it was quiet once more.

"I'm bored, I'm going to take a nap," Inuyasha stated as he got up and went. Everyone else agreed and all went to bed to have dreams cloud their minds.  
**  
To be continued...**

What will happen in the next chapter?

Uhh..i have no questions to ask right now..but tat I will only update when I get at least ONE review :D

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	6. Danger at a Club

Hey you guys:D I GOT AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! XD YAY:

Anime-Girl-of-04

THANK YOU :D dont have much to say right now...

Disclaimer: gahh..im tired...so..i dont own inuyasha...OR sailor moon.. --

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 6. Danger at a Club:**

It has been at least a week since the sailor scouts left for their warm vacation. It was now pouring outside and the boys were busy playing video games, Tera was reading a book while Kagome was on the computer and Serena was in the bathroom doing...whatever.

Inuyasha was wearing red shorts, Darian was wearing blue baggy jeans, and Kachiro was wearing short blue jeans. Inuyasha had a red t-shirt that said, "Pretty boys make me gag."

Darian was wearing a white loose button-up shirt. Kachiro was wearing a black shirt that said "I'm not a geek and not a prep, I'm a Sk8ter Boi."

They all had socks on and slippers on. Tera was wearing light brown cargo pants and a white t-shirt that had a picture of a turtle in it's shell saying, "Shut the shell up." It was 2 times her size. She also was wearing a pair of socks with slippers on.

It was around noon and they've been like that ever since breakfast. Most of them were just bored with the idea of staying home all the time like that. As if reading their minds Serena burst through the door. Everyone turned their attention to her to see what was going on this time.

"I'm tired of moping around like this! We've been stuck here for the past week or days! So everyone get up and get dressed! We're going out!" she commanded. For a second every swore that she was wearing an army suit with a sharp stick in her hand. They just stared at her a little bit more to see if she was either joking or not. She then noticed that they weren't moving.

"C'mon guys! We have to get up and go outside! Besides I think Tera needs a tour around here," she said pointing at Tera. Then Kagome came out stretching.

"She's right guys, we have to get up and do something. I'm tired of this silence," Kagome said. They guys stood up stretching and walked to their rooms. In Serena's mind she thought (as she sobbed a bit), 'How come they listen to her and not me? HUH! IT'S NOT FAIR!'

"Alright, let's do it," Darian said and everyone closed the doors behind them. Tera followed suit and walked to her room. She walked into her closet to find something to wear.

"Dang, what am I going to wear?" she said to herself and then she found it. It was a v-shaped black sweater that showed her curves perfectly. Then she found another pair of cargo pants that were green. She put it on and then went to her make-up drawer.

Not wanting to wear too much she put on a little bit of blue eye shadow and a bit of lip gloss. Satisfied she took out a hat that has a something to cover her head completely, with her hair down. She walked out of the room to find the boys already there standing and talking.

Inuyasha was wearing the same thing, except he had a hat to cover his ears. The other two were wearing the same things as well (then why would they need to go to their rooms? O.o). Then two doors were heard opening and closing. Everyone turned their attention to see Kagome and Serena.

Kagome was wearing a pair of tight jeans showing her curves and wore back tank top with a white jacket. She had on a little bit of lipstick and that was it with her hair up in a ponytail. Serena was wearing a short jean skirt with a white long shirt and a black t-shirt over that. She had on lipstick as well with light white eyeshadow. 

"C'mon now let's go!" Serena yelled getting all excited. She ran toward Darian and Tera and grabbed their hands running out the door. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's and Kachiro's hand and ran out the door. All of them were running down the stairs, well the four being dragged and almost tripping but regained their balance.

"Uh...where are we going?" Tera asked.

"It's a surprise," Serena whispered giving her a wink. Tera just blinked her eyes and shrugged it off, but she had a pretty good idea that she wasn't going to like it.

Once they reached the doors it was still raining outside. Kagome pulled out her hand to see how hard it was coming down. Smiling Tera said, "Oh well, maybe next time."

She turned around to leave but was grabbed by the collar. She choked and turned around to see who it was. It was Kachiro and he was smirking at her! She blushed.

"Hey! Let me go!" she said struggling, but for some reason he had quite an amount of strength.

"Nu uh, don't you at least think that one of us or at least two of us have a car?" he asked taking something out of his pocket. Darian also took out something and at the same time they pressed a button. A loud click was heard and Tera turned around to see two cars in the rain with their lights on. Her eyes widened and they closed as she let out a sigh.

"Why don't you guys go and I'll stay home?" suggested Tera.

"No way! All of us are going, and I mean all of us! And besides I have something in mind that will be a lot of fun, especially for you," Serena said pointing at Tera with an evil twinkle in her eye. Tera's eyes widened and she tried to run for it, but was pulled back by a strong force. Her butt went sliding on the floor moving her into the rain.

"Ow... Great my butt hurts and now I'm getting soaked!" she complained standing up and trying to dry her clothes, but the rain was still coming down. "Argh!"

Then she felt something lift her off of the ground. "Whoa!" She looked up to see that she was in the arms of Kachiro's.

"You better stay out of the rain, or else you're going to get a cold again." he said annoyingly.

"Pfft, you shouldn't be carrying me!" she complained back. He just gave her a glare and followed the others who were ahead. The four had went inside of Darian's car leaving the two next to his car.

"We'll go in this car, and just follow us okay? You lovebirds can have your own quality time!" Kagome yelled before she went inside. The two blushed, then Tera got pissed.

"You are so dead when we get there!" she screamed. She tried to get out of his arms but he only held her tighter.

"You know you're getting both of us drenched?" he said getting mad.

"Maybe if you let me go..then we wouldn't!" He only answered her by staring at her. Seeing that he wasn't showing any weakness she gave out a sigh.

"Fine, but can you let go of me now?" she asked a little bit more nicely. He hesitantly let her down and she stood straight up right in front of him. She wasn't surprised when she only came up to his chin. 

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he said shrugging. Then he jogged to the other side and got inside where Tera followed suit. He quickly turned on the ignition and saw the others going ahead and so he followed.

It was a quiet ride. Tera just kept on looking out the window seeing the passing buildings. Kachiro turned to look at her to see that her clothes were still drenched and it was clinging to her curves showing every little detail.

He blushed at the now perverted thoughts that were coming to mind. Not wanting her to get a cold, he turned on the hot air. Tera gave a sigh of relief and sat down with her back against the seat.

In a matter of minutes they stopped and Tera's clothes were all dry now thanks to the heater. They both looked outside and groaned. It was a night club called 'The Heat Street.'

"That sure is a stupid name," Tera said to herself. The rain stopped coming down and now it was only cloudy outside. The two got out to find it cold but no rain. Thank goodness. The two looked around and saw Kagome waving at them. They both ran toward them and reached them.

"So what do you think?" asked Serena.

"I knew I wouldn't like it," Tera groaned.

"Aw, c'mon! Give it a try!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No way am I going in there! When we come out one of us is going to dead from drinking!" she said complaining.

"Just give it a try please!" Serena said pouting. Not able to resist pouts she gave in.

"Oh alright! But only for a little while! But if I don't like it then I'm going home!" she said. Then she followed the group of friends inside. Inside was a large group of people dancing in different ways, flashing lights, and a little bit to the left was a bar. In one word it was huge.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" Serena squealed.

"Okay, well we've been here now let's go!" Tera said backing up and getting ready to run, but then she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around to see Serena's pouting face.

She mumbled about how they were idiots and acted like babies as she was led to a table by Serena and Kagome both holding her wrists with the boys behind them. They all sat down at the table and a waitress came out.

"What can I get you?" she asked. 

"Coke," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Me too," Kachiro said.

"Sprite," Darian said.

"Coke please," Kagome said.

"Sprite," Serena said happily.

"Water would be fine," Tera said in a bored way.

"Okay! So that will be three cokes, two sprite, and a glass of water. Coming right up!" she said a little bit too bubbily. She jumped away with the order in her hand.

"She scares me," Tera said looking after her.

"Uh huh."

"Yep."

"I agree."

"Heck yeah."

"Feh."

"I'm bored, let's go and dance! Serena suggested after a long time. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"C'mon, it's going to be a while before our drinks come...right?" Then she jumped up and ran into the crowd. Kagome said that she should look after Serena and left. Tera could see Kagome and Serena moving some awesome dance moves.

"Wow, they're awesome," she said. 

"Ya," Inuyasha and Darian said staring after them. Tera smirked and leaned into their faces. They immediately had their eyes on her wondering what she was going to do.

"Do I see some puppy love over here?" she whispered. Kachiro turned his attention to them giving a smirk. Their faces bushed.

"NO!" they both yelled at her face. She laughed at their faces until an announcment was heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Starting right now will be a DDR competition! So come on up and let's see you move!" he yelled.

Everyone screamed with excitement and all ran toward the middle to look at the DDR machines in the middle of the floor. Tera sighed with contentment wondering who was going to win, but was taken away from her thoughts when her two friends came running to her.

"C'mon Tera! You have to try and dance! We at least have to see how well you can dance!" Kagome said pulling Tera off her seat.

"Wha-?" Tera said knowing exactly what.

"Dance Dance Revolution dummy!" Serena said her cheeks flushing.

"Are you drunk?" Tera said.

"Naw, I just danced too much," she said pulling Tera through the crowd. Tera turned around asking the boys to help, but instead they were following right behind them wanting to watch the show. She just groaned when the machines came into view with someone already on it and another machine with another person on that one.

One was a boy and another was a girl. In a matter of minutes the girl lost and sadly got off of the machine. Tera just stood there watching it all.

"Next!" the boy rang out smirking. Tera groaned when she saw Kagome get on the machine. They both began to dance some wicked moves, but sadly Kagome was getting tired and she soon lost.

"Dang, that boy is good," Inuyasha said looking at the boy. Everyone nodded their heads as Kagome came back head down in defeat.

"It's okay Kagome, there's always next time...I think," Tera said reassuringly. Kagome just stood up and smiled.

"I know, because you're going up there to get revenge right?" Kagome said.

"What? No! I didn't mean that!" Tera said shaking her head. After a couple of more contestants, with every single one losing there was pretty much no one left.

"Next!" Silence and no one came up. "Next?" The same reaction was played.

"Well, I guess that he's the winner!" the D.J. answered.

"Wait!" yelled a voice. It was Serena with her hand raised in the air.

"You're going to do it? Man, I''m for sure going to win, you dance like a newb!" the boy commented laughing his head off.

Serena pulled her head down in shame and started to sniff (talk about emotional). Darian was getting mad, really mad, he was about to go there with his fist raised when a hand stopped him. He looked to his right to see Tera beside him with her hand outstretched before him. Tera was pissed off as well, she didn't think that this boy would be this rude.

"She's not doing it, I am," Tera answered rolling her sleeves up.

"Pfft, I'm still going to win," the boy said crossing his arms.

"Hey Kagome do you have a hair tie?" Tera asked.

"Uhh, oh yeah!" Kagome answered digging through her pocket and then pulling out a black one.

"Thanks," Tera answered before walking toward the machine.

"Anytime," Kagome answered back and started watching with interest. Tera jumped onto the machine with grace and tied her hair in a high ponytail with the highlights shining.

"Ready newb?" the boy asked smirking at her. She only gave him a glare and got into position. He kept on smirking and picked a song.

"Ready, start, BEGAN!" the machine yelled. The two started dancing like never before. Tera jumped, moved side-to-side, and did many more moves. In other words they were the most craziest dance moves ever seen, while her ponytail moved with her. The boy was just as good. Soon everyone was cheering her on. The loudest were Serena and Kagome.

"GO TERA! BEAT THAT JERK!" they screamed. The boys smiled and looked up to see who was going to win.

The contest went on for a few more minutes when the boy's machine started to say things like, "Oops. Mistake. Ouch." 

The machine that Tera was on kept on saying, "Perfect. Awesome! Great!" and many more. Then the boy started to slow down and sweating when Tera kept on going strong.

After a few more minutes the boy fell on the floor, back first, panting. Tera just stopped and looked at him smiling. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and gave a big smile to everyone.

"We have a WINNER!" the D.J. yelled. Everyone screamed especially Serena and Kagome.

"EVERYONE GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO TERA HONG!" he yelled again. There once again were more screams. A couple of boys gave out cat calls, and whistles. Kachiro growled at this. She just blushed smiling. Then the D.J. came up and handed her a trophy and a few wads of cash. She gave a bow and went down to meet her friends.

"Hi guys," she said still tired from all of the dancing and cheeks tinted with pink. The girls greeted her while the boys just stared at her.

"That was great Tera!" Serena yelled.

"Ya, you sure showed him," Kagome yelled. Tera just laughed at the comments and looked at the boys who were still staring at her.

"What?" she asked

"You never told us you could dance!" Darian said.

"Well you never asked did you," Tera said shrugging. Then she ran back to their table to see the drinks already there.

"Finally!" she said gulping down her drink. They all followed her back sitting down.

After a few minutes of talking and drinking they were all getting ready to go. Until Tera said, "Just a minute, I have to go to the bathroom."

They all shrugged and she ran off. Then Inuyasha complained, "Ugh! I hate this place! There are so many disqusting smells here!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, once Tera comes back we're going straight home," Kagome said calming him down.

Tera finally ran into the bathroom and did her business. "That feels so much better." She washed her face and hands feeling refreshed and walked outside. Then something grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall.

She gave a yelp and closed her eyes. She then felt someone's stare on her. She opened her eyes to meet blood-red eyes. Her heart sank when she knew who it was.

"Naraku!" she said out in surprise. He just smirked at her.

"Well, you know me do you?" he asked her.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him.

"Why, you dead of course, isn't it obvious?" Naraku cackled. Then he threw her on the floor, which was tiled and of course hurt when she hit it with impact.

She winced at the impact as she landed face first. She tried to stand up but felt something push her down and pull her head up by pulling her hair. She closed her eyes teeth clenching in pain.

"You know, it's too bad I'll have to kill you, you were so cute," he whispered into her ear.

She only whimpered trying not to hide her fear, but it was too obvious. He then got out a knife and raised it above his head.  
**  
To be continued...**

What will happen to Tera!

Will she fight him off alone?

Will the Inuyasha Gang come to save her?

Find out NEXT TIME :D! TAT IS IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! XD THANK YOU!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980


	7. The News

Hey you guys :D Thank you:

**Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz ur reviews are so kind that im get really worked up whenever i get a review from you and hope you like my other stories too :D  
**  
Disclaimer: **Me:** damn..i don't want to say it  
**Inuyasha:** say it wench. or perish  
**Me:** i told you not to call me WENCH! would you like it if i called you dog breath?  
Inuyasha: ...  
**Me: **feel the pain? that's how i feel! T-T -starts crying-  
**Kagome:** INUYASHA! you made her cry...AGAIN!"  
**Tera**: ooohhhh..inuyasha your in for it now...  
**Inuyasha**: wat the hell are you talking about...  
**Kagome:** Inuyasha...-deep breath- SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT **BOY!**  
**Inuyasha:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH! -falls into an endless hole-  
**Me:** HAHAHA SUCKER! -yells into hole..  
**Kagome: **say it...  
**Me:** -cowers in fear-...i dont..own..inuyasha?  
**Kagome:** tats a good author..  
**Me:** -mumbles-  
**Kagome:** what was that?  
**Me:** nothing...nothing at all...just saying...ON WITH THE STORY

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 7. The News:  
**  
Naraku raised the knife and plunged it down to Tera with both hands. Tera immediately noticed and was able to roll away. Sadly it wasn't fast enough for Naraku was able to cut her on her arm when she rolled. Naraku smirked knowing that the miasma smeared on the knife would weaken Tera.

Quickly he jumped up and came back down hard onto Tera making her gasp in pain. He shoved his foot back into her back and once again held her up by her pony tail. From the impact of Naraku she was slowly fading away into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha and the others were still waiting for her at the table getting bored and worried. "What's taking her? Don't you think that she would have come out by now?" Kagome said looking to where Tera went. 

"She's probably on her menstruation or something," Darian said shrugging but earned a bump on the head by everyone. Inuyasha just sat there crossing his arms until a familiar, unwanted scent reached his nose. His eyes shot open and he started to growl. Kagome noticed and went to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she said (see :D).

"Naraku, he's here," he replied running to where Tera went. Everyone felt their hearts sink and ran after him Kachiro right behind him. The soon caught up to see Inuyasha in a fighting pose with his hand on the handle of his sword. They looked to him and saw that he was growling at something and looked ahead. The girls gasped as they boys' eyes widened in shock.

There was Tera on the floor with Naraku's foot on her back and his hand holding her head up by her pony tail which was loosening.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled out. Naraku's head slowly turned away from Tera and looked at Inuyasha and the group. 

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The half-breed's group I see," he said smirking at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY DOING?" Kachiro demanded.

"NARAKU! GET YOUR DAMN FOOT OFF OF HER AND GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled readying his sword. Naraku just looked from Inuyasha to Kachiro, to Tera. Tera was busy holding back her tears. They all could clearly see that she was in definite pain.

"What if I don't?" Naraku said pulling Tera's hair even more making her whimper in pain more.

"THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha yelled pulling his sword above his head and bringing it down. "WIND SCAR!"

Naraku just smirked and whispered, "I will be back for you."

He disappeared out of thin air while Tera was motionless. There was now a huge crack in the ground which was beside the foot of Tera. Her face was planted on the floor. It looked for a moment as if she was dead but everyone ran to her just to make sure.

Kachiro held her to him bridal style, she was unconscious but still alive. Kagome got out a handkerchief and wiped Tera's face with it. Tera slowly grunted and started to open her eyes.

She blinked a couple of more times to get rid of the blurry vision and saw all eyes on her. Then memories began to flood back to her. Her eyes shot open as she tried to sit up but was about to fall when Kachiro took another firm hold of her.

"Where am I?" she asked rubbing the back of her head where her skin was being pulled.

"Ow, that hurt," she whispered to herself.

"Did he hurt you (well duh!)?" Kagome asked inspecting her for any cuts or bruises. She could only find a small bruise on her face with a scratch, but nothing more. But she already knew that there would be a bruise on her back from where Naraku had his foot on her.

"No," she lied not wanting to worry them. All boys knew and so yelled, "Don't lie!" She looked at them and sweat dropped.

'Fine, he just held me against the wall, and then threw me onto the floor. Then he put his big heavy weight into his foot jabbing me in the back with his foot and pulled my head by my hair. Oh yeah, as if I'm going to tell them.' she thought.

"It's nothing really! He just did some things," she said not wanting to describe any further. Someone then let her onto the ground, pulling her shoulders straight up, someone then put their hands on the shoulders. She looked up to see Kachiro around her level looking into her eyes.

"Tell the truth," he whispered still staring at her. His stare was so seirous that it caused Tera's eyes to widen. After a long pause she whispered lowering her eyelids, "I'll tell you guys later."

Inuyasha of course heard and only looked at her with worry, which was new, but he only thought of her as a sister he needed to protect and take care of, but little did he know that Darian was feeling the same way.

"Can we go home now, I really want to get back into bed and I'm feeling awfully tired," she said her eyes drooping for evidence. Then everyone nodded in reply, happy that she was fine and well, for the moment. She walked ahead, slumping, out of the club and leaned against the car. Everyone quickly followed where they went into the same cars. It was quiet, and peaceful, just the way Tera wanted. She slowly rubbed her scalp hissing.

"Stupid Naraku, stupid club. Ow, stupid bruise," she whispered. She sighed with frustration and slumped in her seat. A few minutes later they soon reached their destination and got out of the car. Tera slowly climbed up the stairs right behind the group getting sleepier and sleepier or so she thought. Then her vision was starting to become out of focus.

'Wow, I must really be sleepy,' she thought. She started to waver and went a bit more slower. She slowly got onto the stairs holding the railing. Her chest began to cause more pain and she held her clothes all scrunched up in her hand. She then immediately knew what it was as it hit her.

'Miasma! Naraku, that son of a bastard,' she thought. Her eyes widened in fear remembering what happened. 'That's right! I felt that cut from his knife! Great now I'm going to die!'

She held onto her clothes even tighter pain rushing through her and eyes watering in pain. Automatically she fell to the floor on her knees but hand still on the railing.

Kachiro then noticed that Tera wasn't with them and so turned around and said, "Hey Tera! If you don't hurry up, then we'll just leave without you."

His eyes widened as he saw Tera panting heavily holding the clothes on top of her chest scrunched up in her fist. "Hey? What's wrong?" he asked running down to her. Kagome and Serena turned around and also ran towards Tera.

Tera had her eyes closed breathing heavily. Kagome put a hand to her forehead and shot back as she yelled, "She's burning up!"

Inuyasha used his sense and concentrated to find one and only one scent. Soon he found it and he growled opening his eyes.

"Miasma, it's in her. That bastard of Naraku must have injected some into her," he yelled running to her.

"Oh god, If we don't do something quick! She's going to die," Kagome yelled helping Tera up. Kachiro was about to insist on carrying her there, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"I'm half demon, if she gets on me, we'll get there faster, and if she moves too much the miasma will spread," he suggested. Kachiro was about to refuse, but only nodded his head.

Inuyasha slowly got Keela onto his back, where she laid there limp. No one could tell if she was unconscious, sleeping or even dead. He then quickly, and gracefully, jumped up the stairs to their floor. Since it wasn't that high up he got there quickly, with the group right behind him. He quickly pushed the door open with his left arm, with Keela in his right. Then he jumped beside the couch and slowly put her there trying not to make much movement.

Kagome quickly ran to another room to come back with a piece of paper in her hands with funny signs.

"Uh, paper is supposed to help her?" Serena asked.

"Kind of, it's a sutra. With my purification power and Miroku's scrolls we should be able clear the miasma away. We learned this a long time ago," Kagome answered. She put one hand in front of her face sideways with her other hand holding the piece of paper over Tera. She moved her mouth muttering few words where Tera started to glow purple. Soon once Kagome stopped chanting she stopped glowing. (sorry i couldn't think of what to write here :D)

"Is she going to be alright?" Serena asked.

"The miasma's gone, but she will need lots of rest, so now all of you go!" she shooed. "Oh wait!" They all turned to look at her, and she turned to Kachiro, she had a serious look on her face which made them worried.

"Can you take Tera to her room?" she asked innocently. They all fell anime style.

"Why the heck did you have that serious look on your face!" demanded Inuyasha. Kagome just shrugged.

"Alright," Kachiro answered standing up from his fall. He quietly slipped Tera onto his back and walked toward her room. Everyone else except for Kagome went to do their own things. Kagome followed Kachiro to take care of Tera while she slept. 

As he approached her door he pushed it open, since it was ajar, with his shoulder and walked to the bed. Kagome flicked the switch on and quickly ran to Kachiro to pull the covers back. Kachiro then carefully laid her on top of the bed and looked at her, smiling at how innocent and peaceful she looked. Kagome smiled too, knowing all along that Kachiro liked Tera more then a friend, but then remembered about Tera's rest.

"Thank you! And now it's time for you to leave," Kagome said pushing him out the door. He was about to refuse but taking a glance at Tera made him give in. He reluctantly went out the door and walked into his room wanting some time alone.

Kagome sighed, happy to have some quality time with Tera. She walked over to her and saw the beads of sweat appearing. With an expressionless face, she walked out and came back with a bowl of ice water and a rag.

She set the bowl on the table and put the rag in. Getting it out, she squeezed the water that was not needed out and started to wipe Tera's face. She did this once more and then rag on her forehead.

After a couple of minutes later when she put the rag on Tera began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, to show mixed brown and gold colored pools of life. She then looked up to see Kagome's somewhat shocked face turn to normal. She abruptly sat up, getting a small pain in her head. She placed a hand on her forehead where the wet rag came off and softly fell onto her lap.

"Be careful, you need your energy," Kagome said sternly. Tera just frowned and brought her legs to her chest enclosing them with her arms.

"What happened?" Tera asked sadly.

"Well, we were walking up the stairs and you collapsed so Inuyasha carried you here and I took the miasma out of you," Kagome answered. There then was a moment of silence hanging in the air.

"I must be a big nuisance," Tera said out of nowhere, freezing Kagome.

"What? Wait-…no!" Kagome yelled. Tera shook her head slowly.

"You guys have been so good to me. Although I repay you back by falling down sick, or getting in all sorts of trouble. I'm really sorry," Tera apologized.

Kagome shocked by her words shouted, "Don't say that! Ya, you do get sick and into trouble easily." Tera lowered her gaze, thinking that Kagome was agreeing with her.

Kagome must have read her mind because she then said, "But don't worry about it! Back in the feudal area I'm always in trouble. So I'm pretty much like you." Tera then looked up with a smiling face.

"Still, I'll pay you back by helping out even more then before, and I'll try my best not to get in so much trouble!" Tera said with a somewhat serious face, holding up a fist with confidence. Kagome looked clueless for awhile, but finally understood what she meant.

"Alright! But don't overwork it," Kagome warned having a serious face as well and doing the same gesture. They both looked at each other surprised and then laughed. Kagome stopped first and thought to herself, 'She should laugh more often. It's really beautiful."

Tera noticed her staring and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing really! So don't worry about it," Kagome said defensively. Tera nodded showing her a smile that was never shown before. This confused Kagome.

"How come you don't smile like that often?" Kagome accused. This time, Tera was confused but was able to catch on.

"Because, in that way it's special," she answered winking and smiling. Kagome laughed at this mischievous youngster. Then Tera finally noticed that she was wearing the same clothes.

"Just a minute, I'll change and be right back!" Tera said walking out of the bed and into her closet. Kagome silently waited fiddling with her hair. Then Tera came out with a pair of short shorts and a big shirt, the one she wore when she came to the anime world. Kagome chuckled at her style of clothing and yawned. Once her mouth closed her eyes were droopy. 

"Huh?" Tera said looking at her. She turned to the clock to see it 2:00 am. "2 a.m! No wonder why you're tired!" Tera ran over to Kagome and helped her up.

"C'mon! It's way past you bedtime!" Tera answered with full energy. Kagome smiled at the kind gesture.

'Wow, she sure heals fast,' she thought. Then she stood up and stretched.

"You're right, I should be going to bed, and besides we have to sign you up for school tomorrow!" she exclaimed happily. Tera froze and fell anime style.

"What? School! Are you kidding me?" Tera demanded. Kagome just scratched her head laughing nervously. She slowly inched away to hear one final thing before she went out the door.

"KAMI! Why are you doing this to me?" Tera murmured rubbing her temples. Kagome stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall looking at her with arms crossed.

"You tell her yet?" he asked.

"Well ya, it is tomorrow," Kagome answered groaning. He just 'fehed' and walked to his own room wanting some sleep. Kagome gave out another groan and went to her room, hoping to have enough energy for the big day tomorrow.

**To be continued...**

What does she have to do in order to go the school?

Will it be a test? And if it was, then will she pass?

How smart are the people there?

find out next time and sorry for not updating for sometime now... :P I WILL UPDATE IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW :D THANK YOU!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	8. The Hard, Yet Easy Exam

Hey ppl who are reading this rite now! XD im sry tat i havent updated for a long time...but if i dont update jus wait until the weekends tats wen ill update :D Thank you:

**Anime-Girl-of-04: thanks for ur review..but im getting really busy for some apparent reason but i will try to update as fast as i can!**

ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES! XD: THANK YOU TO:

**Anime-Girl-of-04 **

MickeytheMouse

Z3ldA Wh4t

ARIGATOU FOR ADDING MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES! IT GIVES ME A LOT OF SUPPORT!

Disclaimer:  
Me: MUAHAHAHAHAH! I HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO FITE OFF AN ARMY OF SECRET AGENT THINGIES WHATCHAMACALLITS!"  
Big Guy #1: you sure about that?  
Me: -glares- of course i am!  
Bob: you sure?  
Me: HEY! ur the guy who lives in Anime-Girl-0f-04's closet! YOU STALKER!  
Bob: -sweatdrops- anywaysssssssss...  
Big Guy #1: if you can fite off an army here ya go...-ppl wit guns, cannons, etc. appear out of nowhere)  
Me: -gulp- uhhh...  
Big Guy #1: if you do not say the disclaimer we will be forced to shoot.  
Me; not again...  
Big Guy #1: couting down...3, 2, 1-  
Me: I DONT OWN INUYASHA or SAILOR MOON!  
Everyone: -CHEERS-  
Me: BUT I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE!  
Everyone: -silence-  
Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! -thunder-  
Here's your story :D

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 8. The Hard, Yet Easy Exam:**

"Tera? Tera! Wake up!" Serena yelled moving the bundled of covers around. Tera then slowly moved from her cocoon of sheets and looked up at Serena.

"What is it?" Tera demanded wishing she could sleep a bit more.

"You have to take the test to get enrolled into the school remember?" Serena asked sternly. Tera groaned, but reluctantly came out of bed.

"All right! Alright already! Sheesh, you act like my mom," she murmured as she walked into her bathroom. She stripped off her clothes, and took a quick shower. She blow dried her hair, and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked out to find the coast clear and ran into her closet. She lazily took out a blue t-shirt that actually fit her, and wore a pair of faded jeans.

She entered the living room and took a quick breakfast after saying, "Good-morning." Everyone answered the same way, with Kachiro and Inuyasha saying it in a bored manner.

"The school is a few blocks away, so no point in riding a vehicle," Kagome suggested. They shrugged it off with Tera sighing most of the time and the rest just walking. Finally they saw the school come into view.

Tera took a moment to stare at how big the school was actually going to be and said, "Wow. That's one big school."

She then caught up with the rest of the group and walked inside. Behind the door was a huge room filled with teenagers of all kinds and their parents and friends waiting with them. Soon an announcer came out of nowhere and said, "Will all students please come in to take the test."

He then turned around and went into another room, with a long line of students going in as well. Some looked smart, some looked average and others looked just plain dumb.

"Later Tera, have fun with the test." Kagome said. Tera gave her a glare and said to herself, "Man, this is going to be one heck of a day." She then sighed and walked into the room.

All around her were seated students so she took a seat near the front and saw the same announcer. Once everyone settled in, on the desks was a pencil and an eraser with a test booklet.

"All right everyone. Welcome to Shikon High, one of the best and hardest schools in Japan. This school is hard, because it will have American in most subjects instead of Japanese." Tera smiled at this happy to be born in America.

"Once you have finished with the test please turn it into this box and wait outside. We will call you all back in, and tell you your score. It must be at least 80 in order to pass. On the test make sure to write your full name and age." The man took a quick look around the look to see that they were all staring up at him.

"Okay, now ready, set, begin. Oh! You have exactly 1 hour to finish." The sounds of pages being flipped were heard. Most people had their heads in their hands indicating that it was hard to begin with. For Tera it was as easy as pie.

'Dang, this is easy stuff! (see!) But it might get harder, so I might not have a chance of getting in.' she thought to herself sighing, closing her eyes. Then she opened them to think, 'Besides, this high school is one of the best.'

-----With the Group-----  
"Do you think she's going to be okay with the test? All of us barely even passed except for two who studied like heck," Serena asked remembering their scores and then glaring at Darian and Kagome.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Darian said reassuringly.

"I'm not sure though, she said she is only 15, and all of us are 16 or older, or at least look that age," Inuyasha said. Kagome and Kachiro sighed both thinking, 'C'mon Tera! You can pass!'

-----Back to the Test-----  
Tera soon found out that 1 hour was going to be enough time for her to finish. Soon a bell was heard saying that it was over. Groans were heard when the sound had reached their ears.

"Now please come forth and put your tests in this basket. We will all call you in shortly." the announcer announced. Tera slowly got up from her seat and placed the test in and walked out of the room with slouched shoulders. She saw her friends and walked over to them plopping between Kagome and Kachiro.

"So how was it? Wasn't it hard," Serena asked her face inches away from Tera. Tera sweat dropped as she answered, "Well, to tell you the truth, that was kind of easy."

'She said that the test was kind of easy,' they all thought. There then was an uneasy silence placed into the air along with a chill.

'Why did it suddenly turn cold?' Tera thought to herself.

"Wasn't it easy for you guys?" she asked. The two sweat drops were placed into their hair surprised to find out that a 15-year-old thought it was easy. Knowing the answer she slouched in her seat awaiting for the results she was about to get.

A couple of hours later, after eating lunch at a fast-food restaurant an announcement was told for all of the test-takers to come in. Tera gave a groan and went inside the room saying good-bye to them.

Everyone waited anxiously for her return and soon found her walking to them holding a bag with hunched shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked doing the same thing as Serena. "You didn't fail did you?" Tera slowly shook her head and gave a long sigh. Everyone waited for the answer until Inuyasha yelled, "Tell us already darn it!"

"They said that I got 100 on the test, and instead of 9th grade I'm going into 10th grade like the rest of you," she said solemnly. Everyone sweat dropped again, thinking the same thing. 'How smart is this girl?'

Kagome was the first to recover and said, "That's great! But why are you so sad looking?"

Tera only held out her bag. Serena took it and looked into it. Inside was a blue school uniform with books and pencils that came for free. "I don't get it, what's wrong?"

"The school uniform…the summer skirt is too short!" she wailed. Everyone fell anime style.

"That's what you're so sad about!" Kachiro yelled.

"They told me that I have to wear it when it's near the end of the year," she said thinking that now it was a dumb idea to be sad about. Before Kachiro could complain again Kagome said, "It's okay! Serena and I have to wear skirts too, so it's no biggie!"

"Sorry, that was stupid of me," Tera murmured hitting her head.

"Forget about it, let's just go back home. I want to stay home, before I have to go to this dreaded school," Kachiro answered. They all nodded and walked back home.

It was quiet until Serena asked, "So Tera, whatcha thinking about?" Her pigtails were bouncing in the air as she kind of jogged along side of Tera.

"I'm not sure. Just thinking about how the school is going to be like," Tera answered her hair swaying side to side.

"Can I ask you guys something?" she said. Everyone said, "Sure," except for Kachiro and Inuyasha who just nodded. "When did you guys start going to this school?"

"All of us started last year. We didn't know Kachiro back then, well actually we didn't know most of us here until 'destiny' brought us together." Darian answered.

"Oh! I see, and what grades did you get?" she said. There was complete silence as Kagome answered sweat dropping, "We'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh." she said. Then she thought, 'Why is it so cold again?'

Soon they reached their apartment and went inside. They all went into their own places to do their own things.

The boys went to the living room to either play games or watch T.V. Serena, Kagome and Tera all went into one room to help Tera get ready for school. Tomorrow was going to be a big, and a somewhat adventurous day for Tera.

**To be continued...**

What will happen at the school?

Why will it be adventurous?

Will animeCRAZY980 update for you ppl? Only if she gets at least one review :D

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980


	9. The First Day of School

HELLO EVERYONE:D FOR SOME APPARENT REASON IM IN A GOOD MOOD AND SO I WILL LIKE TO TAHNK THE ONE AND ONLY:  
**  
Anime-Girl-of-04: ya i kno..i saw him in my room today O.o...he said hi and left, but if u lock him up then he'll die O.o AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW:D**

yessirreee...animeCRAZY980 here only got one review..hopefully she can get at least...TWO REVIEWS! MUAHAHHAHAHA! ANYWAYZ...

Disclaimer: gahh im too tired, but in a good mood to say anything so i dont own..inuyasha..or sailor moon..BUT I DO OWN THE STORY PLOT AND THE OTHER UNKOWN CHARACTERS! XD

on wit the STORYYYYYYYY:

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 9. The First Day of School:**

"Beep! Beep! Be-" the alarm clock was stopped when a fist landed upon it (LOLZ ALL THREE OF MY STORIES ARE SO ALIKE XD). The fist went back up again and a body rose from the covers. It was Tera!

She set her alarm clock last night not wanting to be late for the first day of school for her. She silently got up although complaining in her head, why mornings had to be invented.

She took a longer shower this time and blow-dried her hair. She put wrapped a towel around her body figure and walked out remembering that she set her uniform on the dresser neatly folded. As she walked over to her dresser the doorknob was turned and pushed open.

"Hurry up Tera! We're going to be late for sch-!" Kachiro started but stopped seeing Tera only in a towel. 'Dang! She has a nice body image!' he thought in his mind. 'Wait! Oh god! I'm turning perverted!'

Tera screamed and Kachiro closed the door behind him yelling, "GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!" Tera stood there frozen and then took deep breaths. In, and out, in and out.

After that exercise she just shook it off and quickly put on her uniform. She sighed thinking that he uniform would look bad on her, but it actually didn't. It looked pretty well on her. It was pretty much the same as Kagome's old school uniform except that the skirt was more longer. At the end was a white linen and the collar was still white lines but blue on the outside. The ribbon where Kagome's old red ribbon was on hers was white with blue lines on it. On the inside she wore a white tank top with blue linen.

In other words it looked good on her...no wait... really good. Probably so good that guys would drool once she passed by them. Just in case, she also put her transformation thingy...whatchamacallit... in her pocket, for easy access.

For her hair, she got the same amount of hair from the right and left side of her head and tied it around the middle of her head with a blue ribbon that Kagome lent her. Satisfied she grabbed her book bag with all of her essentials and left her room.

Out in the living room was Kagome and Serena sitting on different armchairs talking. They both were wearing the same thing as her. Serena had her hair up in the ever so famous two pigtails while Kagome just let her hair down but put a big white ribbon on. Noticing that Tera was there they smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down.

"Those boys are still getting dressed. We also found out that other youkai were joining, which is really weird, so we don't have to hide Inuyasha's ears or anything (in this world there are demons...SO DEAL WITH IT!)," Kagome said happily.

Then all three boys walked out wearing the same thing. They were wearing black pants with a black button up long sleeved shirt. Darian had a white necktie around his collar. Inuyasha had unbuttoned his shirt about halfway with the white undershirt from his kimono. Kachiro unbuttoned his with a white shirt behind it. All of them had one hand in their pockets while the other was holding a bag. Darian had his on his side, while Kachiro had it over his shoulder and Inuyasha was doing the same thing as Darian.

"Ready to go?" Darian asked. The girls nodded and stood up. When Tera's and Kachiro's eyes met they flushed madly and looked away. All of the guys were taking small glances at the girls, while the girls were taking small glances at the boys.

All of them were thinking about their own girl or boy, 'Dang! He's/She's hot!'

Soon they saw the school come into view. Out in the yard were lots of boys and girls in small groups talking to one another. A few people turned their heads hearing the news about the new girl, but mainly guys.

Most of the news was about how she passed the "hardest" test with flying colors and how pretty she was as well. Tera blushed at the stares that the boys were giving and squeezed into the middle.

They soon went inside and went straight to the locker room. Tera's was right between Serena's and Kagome's which was good for her. She put the things that she wouldn't need inside and walked around with her group of friends. They soon came to a classroom where everyone was either sitting in their chair or on the desk or even standing up or talking.

Some talking was stopped as most boys looked up as well. None of them dared to even look at Serena or Kagome already knowing that Darian or Inuyasha was going to give them a hard time, which was not needed at the moment. Most boys were already thinking how cute and innocent she looked. She once again blushed.

Kagome quickly went to her seat happy that the person who used to sit behind her moved away. She quickly motioned for Tera to sit there with Kachiro right behind her. On the left was Inuyasha first, Serena second, and Darian last. Once Tera sat down, she put her things into her desk. A couple of minutes later a bell rang and everyone sat down before the teacher came in.

"Good morning class," he said. He seemed to be a middle aged man with big glasses and a thinning hair. He was wearing a suit with a briefcase in hand.

"Good morning Mr. Taka," they all answered back. 

"As you all know there is a new student who will be joining us this year so please give her a warm welcome. Her name is Tera Hong, and so Ms. Hong will you tell us a bit of yourself?"

She stood up and said lying, "Well, I am 15 years old, and I skipped a grade I guess. I was born in Tokyo, and I hope to make friends here." There was a short applause with a couple of cat calls which made her blush once more.

"Alright thank you Ms. Hong. So remember class give her a warm welcome," the teacher reminded and started to babble on about math. Soon it was break time after a couple of classes. So Kagome asked Tera, "Do you want to go outside? I know where a sakura tree is."

"Okay!" Tera said excitedly. She bent down to pack up her things and when she looked looked up her desk was surrounded by different types of boys. She had a confused face.

Kachiro growled, knowing what was going to happen. But could he blame them? No. Tera was a sweet girl, with a lot of spunk. She was now officially one of the most beautiful girls in this school counting Kagome, Serena, and another number of girls (if u dont think so..then sorry :P).

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" she asked. Then the boys started to talk, all at once which sounded like gibberish to her. Tera started to sweat drop until a familiar voice rang out, "Shut up!"

All of the boys, even Tera, turned around to see a pissed off Kachiro standing up fuming. Their hearts sank with everyone thinking, 'Oh great! She's taken too.'

"Can't you guys see that she's kind of busy right now?" he demanded. Scared the boys slowly backed away inch by inch until they were far enough to run away. Tera gave a sigh of relief.

"Arigatou," she said to him giving him her special and rare smile. Kachiro had a surprised look on his face with a blush. Then he asked, "How come you never smile like that?"

She then put on her usual smile and answered, "Because in that way, it's special!"

He laughed like he hadn't ever before, it was time for Tera to be confused. "How come you never laugh or smile like that?" she accused.

"The same reason as you," he answered After a moment's hesitation he also added, "You know what? I haven't smiled or laughed like that ever since my parents passed away."

"Oh! Gomen," Tera whispered.

"Naw, it's alright, it happened when I was little," he said reassuringly. Tera gave another smile, happy that she was able to see one of his rare smiles and laugh. 

"C'mon let's go outside and meet up with everyone!" Tera said excitedly. She got up, took Kachiro's hand and ran outside smiling the whole way. Kachiro blushed but gave a warm smile and gave her hand a small squeeze. Tera smiling, squeezed back. Envious faces turned to look at the happy couple.

It was a few more feet away before they both burst through the doors. Petals of sakura flowers flew around them. Tera opened her arms above her stretching and taking in deep breath. Sighing she said, "

It's so relaxing out here."

"Yep," Kachiro agreed. They then both looked around for a big sakura tree and found one around their left side. Under it was Serena and Darian leaning against the trunk. They both saw them and waved motioning them to come. Tera and Kachiro ran to the tree finally getting there panting and taking in more breaths. Kachiro then looked around to find two people missing.

"Hey! Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Tera asked noticing too. Serena, and Darian pointed up smiling. There in the branches was Inuyasha looking out into the view with Kagome on his lap all snuggled up (AWWWWWWWW! XD). Kachiro stifled in a laugh while Tera stifled a giggle.

"Hey love birds! Kachiro and Tera arrived! So stop making love and come down from there!" Darian yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha opened their eyes and looked to see their two late friends in the flesh. They then looked at each other and blushed.

"Watcha call us?" Inuyasha demanded shaking a fist.

"Lovebirds," Darian replied not having a hint of fear.

"That's it! You're going down!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

"GGGGAAAHHH!" he yelled as his face planted into the many piece of grass below. They were pretty high so it must have hurt a lot. He then got up and rubbed his head letting out a stream of curses.

"Why'd ya do that for wench!" he demanded. Kagome let out a sigh and jumped off of the tree landing gracefully.

"You deserved it, you were about to slug Darian," she answered. Inuyasha only sat up cross legged and arms and 'fehed'. Kachiro had a strange look on his face. Serena and Darian faced this before so they were used to it, and Tera remembered seeing it before so it was no surprise there.

Tera sat laid back down in the shade of the tree looking at the view. Kachiro just sat down crossed legged picking at the grass, while Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing with each other. Serena and Darian were just talking and later on arguing as well.

A few minutes later of relaxing and arguing Inuyasha's ear twitched and he turned around.   
"What is it?" Kagome asked. She looked the same way and her confused face turned into a frowning one. Everyone else did to and had the same look except for Tera who looked confused...in a cute way.

There standing before them was a boy no taller than Inuyasha, Darian, or Kachiro. He was smirking at them with his short hair blowing in the wind. He was wearing the same clothes except with a tie as well and glasses. He was smirking at them and started to stare at Tera turning his head toward her.

"What do you want?" Darian asked a bit harshly. The boy smirked and said, "Just wanted to get to know the new girl."

He then walked to Tera and bent down to her level. Tera blushed at how close his face was to hers and how cute he looked...in an evil way. "My name is Guru Hikamaru. I just wanted to ask if you are in any relationship with that boy over there."

"Huh?" Tera asked found out that he was pointing to Kachiro who was fuming.

"I have a name ya know!" he yelled. Guru ignored him and stared intently at Tera.

"Oh! No, but we are best friends, right?" she asked him. He slowly nodded sadly remembering that they were only "friends". Guru chuckled and said, "Thought so."

"From now on you are going to be my woman!" he proudly replied. Everyone fell anime style while Tera just stared at him crazy. Not wanting to be rude she said, "Um, I never decided on that did I."

"Still you are now my woman!" he yelled again. Soon five bumps appeared on his head. Each nod from a different person.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL HER THAT SHE'S YOURS!" they demanded. Kachiro was especially fuming. Who did he think he was to come out of nowhere and say that she was his women!

Guru slowly got up and turned around to leave before winking at Tera saying, "I'll be back."  
Tera groaned and fell backwards.

"You alright?" Kagome asked. Tera put her arm over her forehead and said, "He sure acts like Koga doesn't he?"

"Ya, but that's not all. He's perverted as well," Serena added. "He did the same thing to me and Kagome."

"You should have seen Darian and Inuyasha!" Kachiro laughed remembering what happened.

"It's not funny!" Inuyasha and Darian yelled steam coming out. Kachiro stopped laughing but chuckled scratching the back of his head. 

"It's a good thing you won't be seeing him anytime soon, he's transferring tomorrow. Thank goodness!" Inuyasha said happily sighing, which was really...no really **really** strange and rare.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was really hoping to get to know him, I just love lechers," Tera said obviously joking.

"WHAT!" they all screamed. She sweat dropped and said, "Kidding, I'm just kidding!" Soon the bell rang signaling that they still had a few more classes left until they were home free.

"C'mon, let's go before we're late for class," Kagome replied looking at Kachiro, Serena and Inuyasha. They all nodded and ran. The boys were in the front, with the girls right behind them. Then they resumed to their original class and most of them slept through it which was everyone except for Tera and Darian.

A few more hours later the bell rang where all students thanked their teacher and ran out. The group was walking toward a fast-food restaurant where Darian was paying for everyone. 

"Great, just what I need. Homework," Tera said with a sigh.

"Math, history, geography and much more." Kagome and Serena said in unison. The restaurant soon came up and they all ordered.

Tera: cheeseburger, medium-sized soda sprite, a small order of fries

Kachiro: medium sized burger, large sized soda coke, a big order of fries.

Kagome: same as Tera

Inuyasha: same as Kachiro except huge burger

Serena: same as Tera

Darian: same as Kachiro

Once their orders came up it took a while for the girls to finish where it took a very short time for the boys to finish.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back!" Kagome replied standing up.

"Me too!" Serena said. They then walked until they were out of sight. Soon Kachiro stood up saying, "Be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Then he went out of sight. Seeing that the coast was clear Tera decided to have a talk with the boys.

"Alright you guys," she started looking straight into their eyes.

"Huh?" Darian asked.

"What the heck are you blabbing about now woman?" Inuyasha barked.

"You should be making love with Kagome soon or else she may be taken away," Tera said pointing to Inuyasha and ignoring his comment.

"You should be making love with Serena or else she may be taken away," she said to Darian. They both blushed furiously and yelled out, "WHAT!"

"It's so obvious that you guys like each other," she said rolling her eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Inuyasha said blushing even more.

"I'm saying, that you are perfect for each other! Darian and Serena together while Inuyasha has Kagome!" Tera said happily thinking about the new couples she was going to create and imagining them getting married in wedding gowns and tuxedos (alright that's too far O.o maybe..).

"WHAT!" they said once more.

"Serena and Kagome were right, you guys are idiots," she murmured.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing, never mind that I said anything," she said sadly. 

"WHAT!"

"Will you guys please stop saying what?" After that Serena and Kagome came out walking toward them and scooted in.

"So watcha been talking about?" Serena asked taking a drink from her soda. Inuyasha and Darian slowly turned their heads to Tera motioning for her to answer.

"Oh nothing, just about making love." she simply said.

"WHAT?" the girls yelled. Tera just hit her head against the table a couple of times before she stopped and just let her head lie on top of the table.

"Why? Why me?" she whispered with each hit. Then Kachiro came out and scooted in as well.

"Hey guys," he said taking a drink from his soda.

"I have to go, be right back," Tera said standing up and walking. Everyone had a questioned look on their faces until Darian and Inuyasha said, "Bathroom!"

Soon it was only Kagome, Serena and Kachiro. Kagome and Serena nodded their heads to each other and looked at Kachiro who was eating his fries.

"So when are you and Tera getting together?" they asked. Kachiro's eyes widened as a fry was halfway to his mouth and he yelled, "What!"

"Seriously, Tera is really pretty and nice so, she might hook up with another guy." Serena stated waving a finger at him.

"Yeah, and besides it's so obvious she likes you and you like her. Right?" Kagome said.

"WHAT!" he yelled. Then right at that moment all three showed up. What a coincidence! (pssshh it was the author..me! XD)

"Why are you saying what?" Tera asked him.

"Nothing, it's rubbish," he replied his eyes still wide. Tera just shrugged and started to drink her soda. Kachiro stared at her with loving eyes.

'Kagome and Serena are right. She is pretty and nice, but am I really in love with her?' He started to remember all the feelings he felt around her. Then it hit him with a ton of bricks. 'I'm in love with Tera.'

**To be continued...**

whoa…tat was a big...confession for Kachiro O.o AND THIS TIME I WANT AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS PLZ! OR ELSE NO UPDATEY FROM animeCRAZY980 SO HA! but i still like ur reviews! AND ARIGATOU IF U DO!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	10. Fights in an Alley

Hey everyone who is reading dis where i assume isnt a lot of ppl anywayz thank you:

**Anime-Girl-of-04: thnx for leaving a review..it seemse like no one else likes dis story but at least you like it! nice idea though abou writing another review lolz...dis just shows tat im too nice :D**

disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha or sailor moon but i sure wish i did :D

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 10. Fights in an Alley:**

For the rest of the days until winter break the group had been hanging out, and doing piles of homework. Everyone was quite happy that the perverted student finally transferred which was a relief for mostly all of the girls at the school.

A few days ago the sailor scouts called saying that they were going to stay a bit longer, which was going to be a while, oh until the end of the school year. For some apparent reason, nothing bad has been happening but little did they know that they were going to have one heck of a winter break.

It was a Monday afternoon, but soon turned nighttime. It was warm, but with a chance of a rainstorm or at least a shower. The house just ate a late lunch and was in need of groceries.

"I'll do it!" Tera volunteered. She then went inside of her room and changed. She wore a black tank top with a white blouse. She wore cargo pants and just in case brought an umbrella. She ran out, grabbed the shopping list and the money and then ran out the door but yelling a good-bye.

Most of them said, "Good-bye!" Kachiro and Inuyasha just waved and resumed to their game. Soon Serena came out of nowhere holding all of the boy's jackets in their hands.

"What are you doing with all of our jackets?" Darian asked. Kachiro and Inuyasha looked up in wonder.

"We're going to the mall! Most of us need new clothes and items, so you guys are coming along!" she announced throwing a jacket to everyone. The boys groaned in frustration and was soon pushed out the door by Serena.

Quickly Serena asked, "You coming Kagome?"

"Naw, I'll wait here for Tera. Don't want her to come back with an empty apartment," Kagome replied.

"Alright, see you in a jiff!" Serena yelled and she closed the door behind her. Kagome sighed as she started to wash the dishes. She didn't want to wash the dishes, but she was kind of the only adult there, except for Tera who would be happy to do it, but sadly she was gone. Kagome started to hum as she washed the dishes.

Tera was finally done shopping and holding around four bags of groceries. Two in each hand. She aslo felt lucky that the cash register man could speak a little english. If he didn't then she would be in big trouble. Luckily she had enough money to buy it all.

She also wanted to earn a bit of money of her own, so she helped out with the cash register and got a lot of money since he was so generous. Happy with her accomplishments she gazed at the beautiful lights surrounding her.

"I wonder, when I can go back home," she said feeling a little bit homesick. Trying to ignore the feeling, she began to sing to herself. Feeling a bit lazy for some reason she set the grocery bags in front of her and stretched.

Then a sudden white blast came out of nowhere. Tera turned around to see it come towards her. She stared at it with wide eyes, then light enveloped her and she was sent back, far back. Her body was slammed into the brick wall of a dead end alley. She opened her eyes in pain to see her right arm with burnt marks.

She grabbed her arm with her left hand and slowly stood up. She stood there with her shoulders hunched, feet apart, also known as a fighting position. A evil cackle was heard throughout the alley. She looked ahead to see a figure with piercing red eyes and long black hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. He was wearing a black and red robe with a black sash.

"So you are the galaxy princess I presume?" he asked sneering. She clenched her fists and said, "What's it to you?"

"My, my what rude manners," he said simply. Then black figures came out from the shadows standing in front of him. "We'll just have to teach you a lesson then."

He snapped his fingers and the figures ran toward her with swords in their hands. Ignoring the pain she got in to a fighting position and ran toward them.

She side kicked, punched, jumped, did cartwheels, but the more she destroyed the more they appeared. She then grabbed her umbrella and started stabbing them. Until one of the figures came up behind her and stabbed her in the back of her right arm. She clenched her teeth in pain and kicked it in the head. Soon the figures surrounded her.

'There's too many!' she screamed in her head. 'Now's a time where I wish I had my compact thingy.' Then she was stabbed twice in the front of her left and another one in the front of her right. Some then kicked her in the stomach pushing her toward the brick wall once more. They soon stopped when another snap was heard.

Most of the figures cleared the way to show the young man walking towards her. Once he got to her he grabbed her hair and took a good look at the damage. Her white blouse now had splotches of blood. Gashes were shone around most of her body and her whole body was dirty. Her right arm now lay limp showing that it was broken and her face was contorted in pain.

He smirked satisfied. But wanting a little fun of his own. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. Her left arm grabbed his arm and tried to pry it off, but he only squeezed tighter making her gasp and wince in pain.

"My name is Vemnan, and I will be the one to kill you. I am the darkness in the shadows, I am the nightmare that runs through your mind. I am fear itself," he whispered. She shuddered.

Smirking he threw her to the ground and said, "Let us go. Our mission was to make her receive pain but just enough to have her alive."

In a blink of an eye they all disappeared leaving Tera on the cold floor. A pool of blood was beginning to surround her, if she lost too much she would be at a great risk of dying.

Remembering the promise she made to herself about doing her best she slowly stood up. She winced in pain as the gashes in her legs started to open up even more. Just her luck, rain started to fall, drenching her hair and making it cling to her skin. Although it was raining, hard, blood still showed and didn't falter her determination.

Seeing the groceries still lying there she quietly grabbed them and walked home. With every step pain was sent throughout her body, for most of the time she clenched her teeth and held onto the bags tighter. Soon she met up with the building and slowly walked up the stairs, water from her hair dripping onto the tiled floor. After what seemed to be a million of years she reached for the doorknob and turned it. She whispered, "I'm back."

Kagome apparently heard and said, "Hey! It sure took you a long time. Thought you got lost or something." Tera slowly pulled her feet out of her shoes and wavered. She dropped the groceries onto the floor and walked a bit more. Then she stopped not able to move anymore.

"I'm such a nuisance. I'm sorry.. Kagome..." she said and said Kagome's name barely in a whisper. Darkness clouded her vision, where her eyes fell to the back of her head and she fell to the floor where it was smeared with her blood and water.

"Sorry about what?" Kagome asked looking out of the kitchen. She dropped the plate she was drying shattering it into a million pieces. Her eyes open wide and her voice was lost. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sweet, clean girl she once knew was now bloody and battered up.

"Tera! TERA?" she yelled running to her side. She started to shake Tera's body wishing that she would wake up so badly.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU GOD DARN IT?" she demanded, tears started to spill. Without thinking she ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. A voice answered and she said, "Friend! Bleeding! May die! Hurry!"

As if knowing what she was saying it said, "An ambulance is coming your way, so please calm down!"

Kagome hung up and ran to the bathroom, got some towels and started wiping up blood, but more appearing. Then two men burst through the doors and already knew what to do. They took Tera's limp body carefully onto a stretcher and rushed out the door. Kagome grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

She boarded into her car and arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Then the ambulance came right after the people driving complaining about dumb people not moving out of the way. Tera had a mask on that was giving her oxygen and Kagome ran beside her until doors appeared and was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry miss, but you no one is allowed to go in there," she simply said in a comforting tone.

"But! My friend! She's -" Kagome whimpered.

"Please, she'll be fine, just sit down," the nurse said.

Kagome obediently sat down. She was drenched in rain, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do is see her friend. Thinking that the others should know she spotted a payphone not far outside. She ran to it, and after putting in a couple of quarters it started to ring.

Serena was all done shopping, but thinking that the three boys needed some more clothes she made shoved them into three different dressing rooms and waited for them. Groaning she complained, "Are you guys finished yet? I swear you take longer then I do!"

"HOLD UP!" Inuyasha yelled. "I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Serena just sighed until a ring was heard. Knowing that it was hers she answered it saying, "Moshi, moshi!"

"Serena?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?"

"Come to the hospital now!"

"Kagome? Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Tera! She came back all bloody and battered!" Kagome yelled erupting into sobs. Serena's eyes widened in worry.

"Kagome! Calm down! We'll come as soon as we can! Which hospital are you in?" Serena demanded.

"T-the h-hospital two b-blocks a-away from our a-apartment!" Kagome answered. Serena then hung up and kicked all of the doors opened.

"HEY!" the boys yelled their chests still bare and about to put on their shirts.

"Quit your whining! We have to go the hospital!" Serena screamed running out of the store.

"What? Hospital? Wait! Serena!" Darian yelled. All three boys put on their shirts at incredible speed. Then as fast as they could they burst through the doors to see Serena running in the rain to their car pigtails flying behind her.

The boys quickly caught up with her. Darian pulled her to an immediate stop and held her in his arms. Serena's body started to shake violently. Inuyasha and Kachiro watched with soft, but hard eyes.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darian asked calmly.

"We have to go the hospital," she said.

"Why? Did something happen?" He said a little bit more harshly.

"It's Tera! We have to go to her quick!" she screamed into his shirt. All of the boy's eyes widened with surprise. Kachiro as quick as lightning jumped into the car.

"Get in!" he commanded. Everyone followed, which was unusual for Inuyasha, but he knew it was an emergency. Before anyone had time to buckle in Kachiro hit on the gas pedal zooming through the rain to the hospital.

The group burst through the doors all drenched from running and the rain after running about 2 stoplights, 3 stop signs, crashing into 10 people and cussing about 100 times to idiots. They looked around and saw Kagome hunched up in a chair her face in her hands.

"Kagome!" they all yelled as they ran up to her. Kagome's head shot up and turned to them. Her face was pale white with her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"You guys!" she yelled. Inuyasha burst from the group and held her into a tight hug. She started to cry into his shirt drenching it. He rubbed her back soothing her. He kept on shooing her. When her crying started to cease he grabbed her shoulders.

"Kagome? What happened?" he asked softly but firmly. She looked up to him and said, "It's Tera, she came back with the groceries. For some reason she was really, really hurt."

Then she erupted into another amount of sobs, when it once again she was soothed by Inuyasha. Kachiro has his head down, his hand clenched into fists.

'God! What's wrong with me? Whenever she's in trouble, I'm never there for her! I'm supposed to be protecting her, but what am I doing? I'm always somewhere else when she needs help the most.' he thought in his mind. Serena was being held in Darian's arms also being soothed by Darian's small gestures or words.

The sound of a closing door was heard and they all looked up. There was a middle-aged doctor with his mask still on. He spotted them and walked over.

"Are you the relatives of Tera?" he asked pulling the mask down.

"Yes," Kachiro, Serena, and Kagome answered promptly not knowing that they were lying. "How is she?"

"Well, if you wasted another minute, she may not have survived, but luckily she is alive and well. She had severe gashes and a broken arm. She's in a coma at the moment, but would you like to see her?" he said. They all nodded their heads in unison.

"Very well," he said and he walked into another hallway.

After a few more turns they met up at a door. He opened it up to reveal white room, with white blinds, and in the middle a white bed. Which had Tera lying in it her chest rising and falling with every passing second. Serena and Kagome burst into tears happy that Tera had survived.

"You may stay with her, but please don't make her do too many things. If you do her wounds may open up again," the doctor said closing the door behind him.

"Arigatou," Kagome whispered. They all surrounded Tera staring at her. She was in a pair of blue striped pajamas, but the bandages were still seen surrounding her skin. An AV machine was plugged having her heart rate which was going steadily.

Everyone got spare chairs and surrounded her once more happy to see her alive and well. Inuyasha was smiling one of his oh-so-rare smiles. Kagome and Serena were smiling wet smiles, Darian was just smiling, and Kachiro was having a very small smile.

Her skin color was pale white, but seemed to be getting back into their regular color. Her long eyelashes stayed still. The ran pittered and pattered against the window making a small melody.

It wasn't long before everyone nodded off falling into a deep sleep. Inuyasha was the first to wake where Kagome was leaning against his shoulder. Serena was lying on Darian's lap where he had his hand on her waist. Kachiro had his head on Tera's bed drooling. Slowly he started to shake his shoulder trying to wake Kagome up.

"Hey, Kagome! Wake up!" he whispered. Kagome's eyelids started to flutter open and she sat up once again rubbing her eyes.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," she answered. She stretched where at the same time she yawned.

"Wake up Kachiro, I'll wake up those two," Inuyasha instructed. Kagome just nodded and walked over to Kachiro. She started to shake his shoulders, and slowly he gave out a moan and looked up. His hair was untidy and ruly.

"What?" he asked one eye bigger than the other.

"Let's go, we'll come and check up on Tera later," Kagome answered.

"No way...too sleepy..and whose going to watch Tera then," he said murmuring the last sentence. Then he held Tera's hands into his and looked at her with softness in his eye. Kagome have a kind smile and said, "Alright."

Inuyasha was shaking Darian trying to get him awake yelling, "GET UP ALREADY!" But to no avail.

Sighing, he got his fist ready and hit Darian on the head. Darian's head fell forward a bit before he looked up holding the bump that was now forming.

"What the heck was that for?" Darian demanded rubbing his head.

"Pfft, wake up next time why don't ya?" Inuyasha asked staring at him. Serena sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's up?" she asked yawning. Darian just mumbled while he rubbed his head.

"We have to go back to the apartment," Inuyasha answered. Serena just nodded and got up stretching. Kagome had already joined them standing next to Inuyasha.

"Kachiro ain't coming?" Serena asked seeing Kachiro still sitting. Kagome just shook his head.

"He said that he wanted to stay," Kagome said happy that Tera and Kachiro liked each other, but thinking that they were too dumb to notice.

Everyone either gave a nod or said, "Alright." Then they all turned toward the door and was about to leave right when Inuyasha said, "Make sure to watch over her, we'll be back soon, with your sword."

Kachiro sat up hearing the last words, with eyes wide, but lowered and gave them a kind face. Then he found out that he was still tired so he held Tera's hand with his own hand and laid his head on her stomach.

When Tera felt the slight movement around her, her eyes started to open where it was halfway and big enough to see Kachiro's head on her stomach and his hand holding hers. Her eyes widened but lowered halfway smiling.

"I'm sorry," Kachiro whispered. Tera slowly turned her head to him eyes in wonder.

"I should have been there for you, you went through so much trouble all by yourself." he whispered once more chuckling to himself. "You almost never want help, your such an idiot." Tera held back a growl from this and from her fists hitting his head.

"That's why I'm going to risk my life to protect you until the day I die, that's a promise I'm going to make to both of us, you stupid girl," he said again. He then gave a squeeze to her hand. Thinking that there would be no return message another squeeze was felt. He looked up to see Tera looking at him with smiling eyes and a small smile.

"I promise that to you too," she whispered with her eyes closed but with a smile. Kachiro's eyes widened, and then a blush appeared onto on his face seeing that Tera had heard all of what he had said.

"And I am not an idiot!" she said her kind eyes starting to glare at him. He just chuckled and said, "Good morning to you too."

She then did something that they never expected would happen, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him while he just blushed even more.

"YOUR BLUSHING!" she squealed happily.

"NO I'M NOT!" he complained.

"YES YOU ARE!" she argued.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE-!" she said but was stopped when Kachiro leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. She then blushed furiously.

"Now we're even," he said happily. Then he started laughing, confusing Tera, but then she started laughing as well.

The group was looking through the doorway which was ajar and saw the whole scene. Inuyasha and Darian smirked as the both thought, 'Finally! That bakayaro hooked up with her.'

The girls were squealing and jumping up and down saying, "FINALLY!"

The door was pushed open when they burst through it and ran to Tera giving her a hug. She just looked in shock, but seeing Inuyasha leaning against the doorway smirking, and Darian just standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other just lying there limp smirking as well, she knew that they saw the whole thing. She then started blushing.

"YOUR BLUSHING!" the girls squealed, then they started laughing. Tera giggled at her friends actions and returned the hug, happy that everyone was well and fine.

**To be continued...**

AWWWW WASNT DIS A DEPRESSION/LOVABLE CHAPTER TO READ? WELL I G2G AND SINCE NOTO A LOT OF PPL READ DIS! I STILL WANT AT LEAST REVIEW FROM ANYONE! XD ARIGATOU GO MAE SAI!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	11. Overloaded Shopping

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW YALL DOING TONIGHT? IM DOIN FINE EXCEPT IM DAMN STRESSED TAT I HAVE TO UPDATE THREE STORIES AT A TIME! and wow...I GOT TWO REVIEWS! O.O IM SO HAPPY! THANK YOU:

**MickeytheMouse: awww...thnx for the compliment! XD lolz and i hope tat i will continue to surprise you too.. :D and dont worry! i dont think that you were slacking off...so no worries dude! chill! XD and thnx...i hope tat other ppl think that too...and thnx for the confidence boost...and tats good tat you found out that if you review aaaaaa lllloooottt of stories then you will get found out :D! and ONCE AGAIN! NO WORRIES! i was actually to have such a nice, sweet, long review from someone who gives great advice! ARIGATOU! XD**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz...ur review was so frkn funny! and i dont think they're stupid...pplz have different opinions on different things...like stories! so no worries...as long as i kno tat u and MickeytheMouse like my story tats great! and ya i was kind of meant to be lovey and mushy..but trust me the chap after dis will be awesome! or was the one after..dunno...and HELL YEA I WANNA SEE DOES ABS! lmfao lolz..but maybe later on -wink- ;D**

disclaimer: for the sake of my readers i will shut up so u can read on...ANYWYZ I DONT OWN INUYASHA... rumiko takashi does...but i wish i could be her -sigh-

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 11. Overloaded Shopping:**

It has been at least a week since Tera had her "accident" in the alley. They were all at a cafe drinking coffee or having a small bite to eat. Once she told the group on exactly what happened, about the young man whose name was Venmam, most of them went into a rage.

"WHO THE HECK DOES HE THINK HE IS!" Kachiro yelled bringing a fist down to the table. There was silence as the table began to form a crack in the middle. Tera's eyes went wide. Kagome, Serena, and Darian just gave out a sigh while Inuyasha thought, 'Idiot.'

A waitress soon came over to see what the commotion was. Once she came over she just stared at the now broken table with wide eyes.

"Uh, you know you're going to have to pay for that?" she asked pointing to it.

"Yeaaaaaahhhh... and uuuhhh can you bring the bill?" Tera asked still staring at the table.

"Right," then she left. She soon came back with the bill in hand and put it on the table. She then left to fulfill other peoples' needs.

"I'll pay for it!" Tera exclaimed taking the bill.

"You sure?" Kagome asked. Tera nodded happy that she got a new job as a waitress at a diner. It was only part-time though, because she did have school (lolz...tat was...out of nowhere).

She took out the acquired money and placed it on top of the paper, and a little bit more as a tip. She then drank the rest of her coffee until she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw Serena and Kagome staring at her intently.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing!" they yelled a little bit too happily.

"Seriously, what is it?" she asked questionably.

"Just wandering what to get you for Christmas!" Serena squealed.

"Then why the hell were you staring at her?" Kachiro asked.

"We stared at her, because we wanted too!" Kagome snapped. Everyone just sweat dropped (eeeeewwww...PERVERTS! XD).

"Okay," Tera said uncertainly. She then took a sip from her coffee and when she put it down she saw Serena and Kagome looking at her body head to toe.

'Oh god...is there something wrong with me! Or Is something wrong with them?'

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked scooting over to Kachiro who was just had to be sitting next to her. Kachiro noticed them looking once more and his face turned angry.

"What the hell are you doing now?" he demanded.

"If you must know-" Serena started.

"We do." they all answered in unison.

"Fine, we're just trying to imagine the perfect dress for her," Kagome ended.

"And why?" Inuyasha asked eyebrows raised.

"For the party we're going to! Remember? Some girl said we could come, and said that it was going to be like a ball. Although we have no clue why!" Kagome said squealing and yet, sighing dreamily (is tat possible? O.o).

"We saw her house a few days ago. It's huge!" Serena exclaimed stretching out her arms. Everyone once again sweat dropped.

"Well, I don't really like to wear anything that shows any skin," Tera said sighing looking toward her legs. Then silence settled in.

"I'm bored!" Serena yelled after a couple of minutes.

"You're always bored," Inuyasha grunted. Serena glared at him, and he just glared back (lighting in the background).

"How about we go shopping?" Kagome suggested. "The ball is tomorrow and we still have to find our dresses and your tuxedos!"

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha and Kachiro complained.

"Yep!" they yelled. Darian sighed and said, "Well, we better, or else the girls will get violent."

They all shuddered at the last time the girls were mad. Let's just say it wasn't pretty to experience or be a part of. Inuyasha and Kachiro just snorted in reply. Kagome then stood up grabbing Inuyasha's dog ear, while Serena grabbed Kachiro's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" they yelled as they were pulled from their seats and outside. Darian and Tera followed with Darian shaking his head while Tera just stared after them innocently.

They soon reached the car and got in. This time it was a new car with more seats so everyone was able to fit in. Darian was driving, scared of what would happen if another person drove. The whole time there was yet, another uncomfortable silence.

"We're here," Darian announced as the mall came into view. Once he parked it everyone quickly got up, sick of being cramped up in the car. Everyone then started to walk, while Serena and Kagome were jumping up and down like 5-year-olds.

Once they entered there shops everywhere with a huge fountain in the middle. Kagome's and Serena's eyes went wide and started to twinkle.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" they screamed and ran all over the place pushing everyone out of the way. As time went by a large stack of bags were piling in front of them.

"They sure like to shop," Tera said looking at the growing stack of bags.

"You have no idea," Darian and inuyasha replied. Then Kachiro asked, "Don't you like to do shopping like them?"

Darian and Inuyasha turned their heads to look at her while she answered, "Not really, I don't really like to go shopping."

After a couple of more minutes Serena and Kagome were walking down the mall, happily looking for a store with good dresses. The boys were packed with bags while Tera walked between them asking if they needed help at random times, but they always answered 'no'.

"WE'RE HERE!" the two girls yelled. Everyone stopped walking to look to the side and saw a store with bright lights with the name 'La Divine Dresses and Tuxedos.' (gay name yes i kno :P)

"Catchy name," Kachiro sarcastically replied.

Rolling their eyes they murmured, "Whatever."

"C'mon! Let's go inside!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha, Serena dragged Darian, and Tera and Kachiro walked. The boys thankfully dropped the bags onto the floor and stretched.

All of a sudden, a lady came out of nowhere. Her brown hair was in a tight bun, wrinkles covered her face, she wore pounds of make-up, along with that she had a blue suit on.

"Welcome to our store. I am Ms. Koong, and I will be your helper. That is...if you need any help?" she said in a deep voice.

"Um, yes! Could you get another male helper to help dress the boys into something fit for a ball. And we would like to get into a couple of dresses." Kagome replied.

"Why of course!" She clapped her hands and yelled, "Monsieur! You have thee costumers waiting!"

Then a guy came out with his hair spiked, and seemed to be wearing lipstick. "These young men, need something fitting for a ball."

"Ah! Si, right this way monsieur?" He then walked out into another room with the boys following behind.

They gave a quick glare to Kagome and disappeared behind the door. Then Ms. Koong turned to the girls with the same freaky smile as before.

"Now it is your turn, right?" The girls nodded and she led them to another room. All three girls gasped as there were rows and rows of glamorous dresses all aligned behind and in front of each other. Kagome and Serena eyes turned into stars as they ran from place to place.

"I see, that you are not interested in fashion, wee wee?" the lady asked looking at her.

"Um, not really. Not as much as they do although," she replied thinking that that was one weird french accent. Then Kagome and Serena raced into the different stalls trying on dresses. After a couple of yeses, and no's they finally found their perfect dresses.

"Now it's your turn!" They screamed pointing to Tera now in their regular clothes.

"What? Oh no! It's way too much for me to pay for!" she yelled backing up.

"No worry! Darian, is paying for it all! And besides he owes us big time!" Serena stated. Then Tera was pulled into a stall thousands of dresses being thrown over the door covering her. 'Am I going to drown from too many clothes!'

The boys were trying on different types of clothing and suits. The man who was helping them seemed to be gay. He kept on taking quick glances at them and smiling. It was really creeping them out.

Inuyasha, getting pissed off yelled, "Will you stop looking at us!" The man just humphed and went back to helping them out. Soon after hours and hours of yeses and no's as well they finally finished and waited outside after paying for it.

Tera finally was done after the 'perfect' dress was found for her.

"BOYS ARE GOING TO DROOLING OVER YOU!" the girls squealed.

"Thanks," she whispered blushing.

The girls finally came out of their room, the two girls beaming, and Tera walking behind them hair rustled up from all of the clothes she put on.

"How'd it go?" Darian asked

"And what did you do to Tera?" Inuyasha stated eyeing Tera.

"Too. Many. Clothes," Tera whispered as she fell into a chair.

"Never again, am I going shopping with you two!" She accused pointing a finger to them.

"And we love you too." they replied.

"Can you guys stop dawdling and let's go?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Stupid temper," Kagome murmured.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing...nothing at all." Inuyasha just "fehed" and turned around now holding many more bags. Along with Kachiro and Darian. The girls just walked behind them chatting away. Tera seemed to come out of her depression and turned happy and cheerful. Everyone boarded the car and drove away.

A couple of miles away was a worn down warehouse, filled with figures in long cloaks all except for one with a baboon pelt (betcha you kno who it is).

"Welcome back Naraku," a chill voice whispered.

"It's good to be back, Venmam," he whispered taking off his mask.

"The rest of you may be excused, we will not be in need of your assistance," Venmam replied gesturing his hand. All of the other figures bowed and disappeared.

"Naraku, you do know what's going on, yes?"

"Of course, we must destroy the one person who will one day defeat us."

"You do remember who it was?"

"Why, her name is Tera Hong and in a couple of days we shall rid of her from this world."

**To be continued...**

**alright alright I AM DONE! i really really hope that you guys liked dis chappter...i tried to make it fun, and interesting at the same time:D PLZ LEAVE AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FOR DIS CHAPPY! AND IM SRY IF YOU THINK THAT DIS WAS A SHORT ONE! PLZ FORGIVE ME! AND ARIGATOU FOR READIN DIS! XD**

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	12. A Night of Confessions

HEY THERE YOU GUYS! THNX FOR READING MY LAST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPPY MUCH BETTER...and i THINK TAT ITS LONGER TOO SO NO WORRIES! I WOULD LIKE TO TANK:

**Anime-Girl-of-04: ya it wasnt tat short...but it WAS SHORT! SO DONT ARGUE WIT ME YOUNG LADY! ya...i wrote that in memory of all mi friends making me go shopping...god...it was hell...lolz...YES I KNO! I MEAN IMAGINE ALL THAT MUSCLE! X3 -blushes furiously-**

**MickeytheMouse: lolz...yes! you should hav known tat u could persuade me! and thnx about the whole personality thing! and arigatou for noticing cause i was putting a bit of myself in the char so sry if they same OC or OOC...awww k! COME BACK SOON THOUGH! XD**

HEY! THNX FOR ALL UR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! IT REALLY KEEPS ON PUMPING ME UP! XD ANYWAYZ IM IN A RUSH SO ILL HURRY UP!

disclaimer: shuddap...i dont own inuyasha or sailor moon BUT I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE DAMMIT! X(

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 12. A Night of Confessions:**

It was a whole new day for the group. Everyone got dressed, ate breakfast and started walking to school. Once they arrived everyone was whispering about the "ball" that was going to happen later on in the day.

In their first period their teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, which surprisingly worked.

"Class? Today we have a new student." he announced gesturing toward the door. There walked in a girl with long blonde hair. Her eyes were icy blue, pale skin, good figure, in other words she was very pretty...in a scary way.

"Her name is Taki Uchigama. So why don't tell a bit of yourself?"

"I am currently 15 years old, I went up one grade higher, and I just fell in love!" she squealed. Everyone raised their eyebrow at the same time. (O.o...)

She then ran towards a person who was on the right of Kachiro and asked, "Can I sit here?"

Without waiting for an answer she said, "Why thank you!"

Kachiro just stared at her eyebrow raised. She pushed the boy out and sat there happy with her "choice." "But where am I going to sit?"

She glared at him giving him a 'sit here and you're dead' look. He gulped and sat at another empty seat far away.

"Alrighty then! Let's begin our lesson!" the teacher exclaimed a bit too happily. It was at least three hours before the teacher announced that it was break time.

The group started to walk that is until Kachiro stopped to feel arms encircle his waist, embracing him into a death hug. He looked down and saw Taki's blue eyes staring at him intently. Everyone turned around to see them embraced like that, and Tera felt a pang of jealousy sting her.

"Hi there cutie! Why don't you tell me your name?" she asked.

"Why don't you just leave?" he snapped.

"Awww, come on! We're boyfriend and girlfriend! You should be at least nice to me," she pouted.

"What the f-? I never said that we were a couple!" he yelled prying her arms off of him.

"Fine, but from now on your mine!" she screamed running around.

"Physcho girl," Inuyasha remarked.

"She's so possessive," Kagome said. Everyone nodded their head and "enjoyed" the rest of their school day.

The principal announced that for the rest of the week there would be no school, because the school would be used for some type of setting for a movie coming out. The school's yells and cries echoed throughout the city (damn...lucky..).

It was getting around nighttime and everyone was getting dressed. The guys were all done and waiting outside next to their car.

Darian was wearing a tuxedo without the hat, mask and cape. Inuyasha was wearing a ruffled, unbuttoned at the top, red shirt with a loose collar and black jacket not buttoned and black pants. Kachiro was wearing the same thing except he was wearing black dress pants and a white collared shirt (if u cant imagine IMAGINE THEM IN SOMETHING CUTE AND HOT!).

The girls were still upstairs with Serena and Kagome done first (going to descriptive mode here so just skip the next two paragraphs). Serena was wearing a red chinese dress with pictures of roses on it. It came down to her mid-calf. There were small cuts at the sides showing a bit of skin. Around her neck was the collar of the dress with a very small cut in the middle. The sleeves of the dress were light and see-through. She wore dangling earrings in the color red. She tied her pigtails with red ties and had on red high heels. She had on a bit of lipstick and pink eyeshadow. In other words she was exquisite and a very red girl.

Kagome was wearing a light blue, velvet dress that came down to her ankles. The thing holding the dress up was two thin strings tying themselves at the base of her neck showing a lot of skin. It had small lines encircling it at the waist. It didn't have sleeves so she wore long white, silky gloves that came up to her elbow, along with blue high heels with straps. She had her hair down, but straightened, where it smooth, and loose. She had on pink lip gloss with a bit of blue eyeshadow. She was also known as stunning.

Tera was wearing a strapless black dress that also came down to her ankles. The dress had a bit of glitter around the upper part of her body, but further down the glitter increased. It sparkled under the light. She was also wearing black high heels with straps holding to her foot. She had her hair in a messy bun with strands of hair surrounding her face. She had clear lip gloss with no eyeshadow. Although it was simple, she looked divine.

Kagome and Serena squealed with excitement at how well they made Tera look, although...she seemed uncomfortable.

"Do I have to wear this?" she asked.

"Of course! You don't want to wear a big t-shirt and jeans to a ball do you?" they asked.

"It's not a ball, it's just a stupid party at someone's rich house," she replied.

"Whatever. Party...ball, it's the same thing!" Serena said.

"Now let's go outside before the guys start to get pissed off at us!" Kagome yelled running out. It was incredible how she was able to run in high heels, along with Serena.

"God dammit! Where are they!" Inuyasha said. "They better come out quick, or else I'm dragging them out!"

"Patience, Inuyasha, they should be perfecting themselves," Darian said trying to calm him down (just like miroku...-.-;).

"Feh! Who cares how you-?" he stopped to see two of the girls standing in the doorway of the building smiling and looking radiant under the light.

'Damn...they're hot!" Darian and Inuyasha yelled in their minds. The girls were stared back thinking, "Whoa...they should dress up like that more often!'

The guys were the first to notice. Smirking Inuyasha said, "Like what you see?"

The girls closed their mouths and blushed while Kachiro chuckled at their actions. Then he noticed that Tera wasn't with them.

"Hey! Where's Tera?" he asked.

"Oh!" the girls replied. Then Kagome turned to the side and disappeared. After a few moments she reappeared pulling something with her.

"C'mon! We have to go!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"But I don't wanna go!" a voice replied.

"Too bad!" Then Kagome jerked the thing out and there stood Tera looking more beautiful as ever. Kachiro's eyes widened as he took one good look at Tera.

"Fine! But if I don't like it then I'm running back home!" Tera yelled.

"Fine, but you have to at least stay and dance!" Serena squealed. Tera turned around and finally noticed Kachiro who was staring at her. At the same time she thought how hot and cute he looked. 'W-wow, he looks great!'

"Well let's go!" Darian yelled happily as he opened the door for the ladies. They smiled at him and boarded the car. Tera still had trouble walking with high heels so she stumbled until she tripped. She closed her eyes as she awaited for the impact of the pavement, but felt two arms encircle themselves around her waist. She looked up and stared into two beautiful brown eyes. They of course belonged to Kachiro.

"You alright?" he asked breaking her from the trance.

"Huh? Oh! Ya thanks," she replied.

"You sure do fall a lot," he answered.

"Well..I am pretty clumsy," she stated. He then continued to stare into her eyes and her looking into getting lost. Soon Tera noticed that he was still holding her.

"Um, can you let go of me now?"

"What? Oh! Sorry!" He reluctantly let go and they looked at each before looking away blushing.

"C'mon you dumb lovebirds!" Inuyasha yelled.

"**What did you say**!" they screamed and walked over to the car and went inside.

It was a quiet ride to the house, until a huge **mansion** appeared. The girls were the only ones amazed by the size while the boys just acted as if it was nothing at all. Once Darian parked the car in front of the house they all got off and walked to the doorstep.

Darian pushed the doorbell, where a butler immediately opened the door and said, "Yes?"

"Um, we're here for the ball?" Kagome answered.

"Oh I see, then you may come in." He opened the door wider and let them see a gigantic room with a chandiler and other people in gowns and tuxedos.

They thanked the man and walked inside to see people at the food table, dancing, and doing some other things. There was a live band playing a fast song at the moment. They looked around admiring the beauty and found a table with enough seats. As they sat down guys started to come over and ask the girls to dance with them.

All three boys were fuming, but thankfully the girls were refusing making up excuses. Every single boy that got rejected walked back to the dance floor shoulders hunched, heads down in shame. Soon some slow music came on. Feeling bored Darian stood up, walked to Serena, and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smling. Serena's face went from bored, surprised, confused, and finally to happy.

"Go on Serena! Go for it!" Tera and Kagome urged. Serena nodded her head and took Darian's hand, and walked with him to the floor. Around the middle, Darian and Serena held hands, as Darian put his other hand on her waist, and she put her other hand on his shoulder. They both looked up to each other's eyes and started to dance.

"They make a great couple," Tera replied sighing. Kagome nodded in agreement. Soon and uncomfortable silence was put. Inuyasha and Kachiro were urging to ask the girls to dance, but too scared, until one of them got enough courage.

Inuyasha slowly stood up, walked over to Kagome's side as she was watching everyone dance. He cleared his throat, finally getting her attention.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked giving a small smile (he look so sexy like tat! X3). Kagome immediately gave her big smile and said, "Sure!"

Inuyasha led Kagome over to the dance floor as he held her in his arms and she put her hands up to his chest. She was very surprised that he was such a good dancer, especially since he lived in the feudal era. She laid her head in the base of his neckline feeling woozy and he put his head on top of hers.

Tera smiled until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Kachiro's outstretched hand his smiling face. She reluctantly took his hand, and then he led her to the dance floor. The other two couples smiled as Tera and Kachiro began to dance.

They were in the same position as Serena and Darian at first. For the whole time Tera would look up into his radiant eyes, as he stared into her golden, brown eyes. They soon turned into Inuyasha and Kagome's position, until the song ended. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

After a few moments they walked back to the table to see the group already there smiling from their previous dance.

"I'll go get a drink," Kachiro announced as he turned around.

"So how was it?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"Good, it was good," Tera said dreamily. Inuyasha and Darian smirked.

"Did you guys go kissy kissy goo-goo?" Serena asked making kissing noises. Tera just stared at them trying to see if they were joking or not, and finally noticed that they were.

"No, but how about you guys? You were getting pretty comfy out there weren't you?" That shut them up.

"You and boyfriends were sure snuggling up to one another." she remarked. Then she started laughing at how their faces reacted when she said that.

Before they could say something else Tera said, "I'll go check up on Kachiro."

She then bolted from her seat and walked over to food table. She then spotted another punch bowl and got some for herself. She then held the cup in her hand and looked around for Kachiro.

Kachiro was holding his own cup when he turned around and saw Taki in a really short blood red dress. She had her hair up in two pigtails and she was smiling at him.

"What do you want?" he hissed out.

"Aw! C'mon, you shouldn't be mean to your girlfriend Kachy-kun!" she protested pouting. It sure didn't suit her.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second you are not my girl-!" It broke off when a pair of lips landed on top of his. He immediately pushed her off of him, until the sound of something shattering was heard. He and Taki turned their heads, his faster, to see a young girl, eyes watering, staring at him. In front of her was the cup she once was holding.

"How could you?" she managed out and then ran away pushing everyone out of her way.

"TERA! Wait!" he yelled as he was about to ran after her, until someone grabbed his arm. He shot his head and glared at the thing that was holding him.

"She doesn't want to be with you anymore, but I do. Although that kiss was short, that was all I needed," she whispered seductively and yet smirking (tat bitch! XO).

"Don't you ever come between me and Tera again!" he yelled at her and ran after Tera pushing and shoving through people. Tera ran past the table where her friends were sitting and bolted out of the doors.

"Tera?" Kagome asked standing up. Inuyasha and Darian stood up as well to see only a glance at her dress disappear through the door. Thinking that something was wrong she was about to run until someone grabbed her wrist.

"Let go Inuyasha! I have to go see what's wrong!" she demanded.

"Kagome! Calm down, this is between Tera and Kachiro, so let them be alone," Inuyasha replied sternly. Kagome continued to struggle but then loosened up and sat back down.

"I hope you're right," she whispered. Soon Kachiro ran past the table as well running through the doors.

"I have to keep running!" Tera screamed in her mind. Soon it began to rain making her drenched in a matter of minutes.

"DAMMIT ALL!" she yelled as she ran further away. There was a park across the street and she was planning to go there. Then her shoe got caught onto the root of a big tree and she fell. This time there was no one to catch her.

She sat up and started to cry, the first time ever since she landed into this anime world. She was letting all of the pain out, but it still hurt. She ripped off her shoes and ran once more. Then the park came into view and she saw a bench.

Taking a rest she sat down, letting her hair cover her face and cried even more. The images of Kachiro kissing Taki flashed through her mind. The one thing she loved about rain was that when you cry, no one would know.

Kachiro was also drenched with his hair matted to his forehead as he looked around anxiously for any sign. Then he noticed the high heels that she was wearing and looked up to see a park. He ran even faster.

"TERA!" he yelled. It echoed through the darkness, until he saw something moving. He squinched his eyes and could make out a girl on the bench. He slowly walked and could see Tera shoulders hunched, head down, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

He slowly walked over to her and sat down. "Tera?"

She instantly stopped crying and said, "What?"

"What happened back there, I swear it wasn't me! She forced herself onto me!" he yelled.

"Whatever," she replied not believing him. "I'm going to go back." She then stood up wobbling and was about to walk away when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Her eyes widened, as the rain seem to lighten up.

"Will you just listen-" Kachiro started but was stopped when Tera turned her head to him eyes red and puffy, cheeks red and cold and said, "I get it, alright? The only reason you kissed her was cause you really really like her! Okay? Go ahead! I'm not stopping you!"

She was about to walk away once more when two hands turned her around to face him.

"Will you just listen? I'm telling you the truth!" he demanded yelling at her. His eyes were all wide and serious, with his face frowning. Her eyes went wide, she never saw him so serious before.

"Don't you get it? He then embraced her into a hug. She just stood there frozen eyes halfway opened taking the information in.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that...I-I love you," he whispered. Tera's eyes widened as she just stood there in his embrace.

**To be continued...**

GASP! OO...KACHIRO ADMITTED HIS TRUE FEELINGS! XD READ THE NEXT CHAPPY IF U WANNA KNO WAT HAPPENS?

Will she unexpectedly reject him or will she accept his love?

**I would like at least two reviews plz! arigatou! xD**

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	13. Creating Three Couples

HEY THERE YOU GUYS! or ...person...ANYWAYZ I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THIS PERSON/PPLZ FOR REVIEWING:

**Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz...awww thnx for saying tat! and u will have to wait a bit...cause schools starting dammit --;**

thnx for review again! im kind of tired right now so ill just shuddap so u can read on :D

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha, sailor moon or any thing else except for tera and kachiro XD

â€œtalkingâ€  
â€˜thoughtsâ€™  
(author notes)

Chapter 13. Creating Three Couples:

Was Tera hearing right? The wind was prickling her skin, she was being hugged by the boy who just admitted his feelings for her, yep, it seemed pretty real. Kachiro was pretty surprised himself that he actually admitted his feelings to the girl he loved so dearly.

"I-I love you too." she stuttered as she hugged him back. The rain then stopped and everything was glowing under the moonlight. They stayed like that not wanting to let go forever. Until a cold breeze swept through. Tera then sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Kachiro asked looking down to her, blushing at how close they were to each other. Both bodies already missed each other's warmth.

"Ya, just a little bit tired..." she whispered looking up to him. She sneezed once more, this time cuter than before and Kachiro chuckled.

"Well here you go," he answered and took off his jacket putting it on her.

"Thanks." Then silence settled in as they just stood there.

"So does this mean that we're girlfriend and boyfriend?" she asked.

"Uh...I guess so," Kachiro answered. "Besides, it's getting late. If we don't get back soon Serena and Kagome will think that I raped you or something (-.-;)."

"Well, it's their nature." Tera replied. Then she started to wobble a bit.

"You alright?" he asked putting a hand to her forehead.

"Ya...just a litle sleepy," she said before leaning onto him.

"Huh?" He turned around to see Tera sleeping. He smiled and held her bridal style and was able to get a good look at her. At the bottom of her dress it seemed muddy and wet, and her hair was drenched, but still she looked beautiful.

Then he walked back to where the cars were parked and saw the group standing around with Kagome pacing and Serena trying to calm her down.

Inuyasha was the first to notice and smiled at him. Kachiro smiled back until Kagome and Serena noticed that they arrived.

"TERA!" they yelled and checked Tera over.

"What did you do to her?" they asked with anger in their voice.

"Nothing," he answered simply. They glared at him giving him the 'you better tell me what happened' look.

"Alright, alright! We're just together now."

"Y-you mean boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kagome stammered. Kachiro just nodded and then the girls started jumping up and down.

"FINALLY YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER! WE'VE BEEN WAITING ALL THIS TIME!" they yelled. The boys laughed and all went home waiting for the adventures waiting for them.

It was now a Thursday and Kagome and Tera were walking back from the grocery store. They both were chatting, and Kagome finally found out how Tera and Kachiro got together.

"And that's how we got together," Tera ended.

"OH! That's so romantic!" Kagome squealed. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a black long sleeved sweater. It was simple, but perfect for the cold weather. Tera was wearing cargo pants and a white shirt on the inside, with a grey sweater.

Tera just laughed when Kagome all of a sudden turned quiet. Noticing that she wasn't coming Tera asked, "What is it Kagome?"

"I feel an evil aura," she answered. Then out of nowhere she pulled out a bow and arrows and got ready to shoot them. Then an evil cackling was heard. No one else seemed to be there, since it was early in the morning no one should have been. Tera looked around for any signs of something moving.

Then, the sky turned all gray and dark with thunder which was heard throughout the city. Then a masked cloak appeared in the middle of the whole entire sky.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome demanded. The figure cackled and said, "My, my what rude manners you have." Tera immediately knew who it was and yelled, "Venmam! What do you want!"

"So you do remember," he replied as he pulled his hood down. He saw Kagome pointing an arrow at him and laughed, "You think that pathetic arrow of yours could pierce me?"

"I can try!" she screamed. Then Kagome shot the arrow, and he waved his hands as if to stop it, but it just went straight through the cloak leaving a big rip.

"A sacred arrow," he answered surprisingly, it then soon turned into a smirk. "Interesting." Then he turned his hand into a fist and flicked out a finger. Then a ray of blue light in the shape of a claw came towards her.

Kagome tried to block it, but it hit her as she yelled, "AAAAHHH!" She then fell back a few feet away, unconscious.

"KAGOME!" Tera screamed as she inspected Kagome. She didn't have much damage except for an opening in her sweater.

"How pathetic, one shot and she's already knocked out" he hissed looking at her. Then he looked at Tera and said, "Now to destroy you!"

Tera rummaged through her pockets. As soon as she she felt it's touch pulled it out, and said, â€œCanâ€™t believe Iâ€™m doing this, but here goes nothing!â€

Venmam then put his hands in a prayer pose and started to chant something. A blue form was forming in the palm of his hands, as he chanted some more and it got bigger.

While it was forming Tera started to transform, and before she knew it she was wearing a purple kimono, but less droopy, and it sort of clung to her. Instead of pants, she was wearing a long skirt. As for shoes she wore the type that the Japanese a long time ago wore, which was a pair of sandals. In other words she looked very much like the Japanese before (just like inuyasha's costume:D).

"Wow, and I thought it would be more like Serena's, and why did it have to be a skirt," she said rolling up her sleeves and giving a moan. "˜Besides what am I supposed to use for an attack?"

Then a ball of blue came flying towards, and she jumped into the air dodging it, and she jumped pretty high.

"Is that all you can do?" she yelled as slowly landed onto the ground.. He smirked and flew towards her and started to attack.

He did a straight punch but she ducked and did an upper cut causing him to barely move. Her eyes widened as he just smirked. Then he was about to give a sidekick when she did a black flip backwards. Landing onto the ground she saw that Venmam wasn't there anymore.

She had a bad feeling as she turned around as Venmam was standing there and he quickly kicked her straight in the back, not wanting to lose his chance. She flew forward and then landed onto the ground front first. She closed her eyes in pain and held her upper body up using one of her arms.

Expecting his eyes to be looking at her, he was instead looking at a young girl on the sidewalk walking with a ball in her hands. She had short hair which was tied into two small pigtails, and was wearing a small colorful dress. Then a smirk came across his face.

"Hey! I'm your target not her!" she frantically yelled knowing what would happen.

"Still, I want some fun," he replied and once more flew up into the air and smiled evilly. Soon sounds of thunder were heard as another blue ball, but that seemed to have electricity began to form. The girl stopped walking and looked up, her eyes widening in fright.

Then he threw the ball at her, and Tera frantically scrambled up and ran over to the girl. She held the girl tightly in her arms receiving full impact.

Tera clenched her teeth in pain, as she covered the girl with her body and kimono. The girl just looked up to her in fear. Tera was able to manage a small smile.

"It's alright, everything is going to be alright." The girl smiled up at her, until numerous fireballs were hitting Tera on the back over and over again. Tera just held in her screams. Venmam continued to chuckle as he threw the continuous balls.

Then blue colored light surrounded him causing him to stop. "What? Who's doing this?" he demanded.

Tera still had the girl in her arms as she looked up to him her eyes turning a golden color with anger. "It's my power, and if you ever try to hurt an innocent bystander, I will kill you!"

Then the blue light got smaller and smaller, as Venmam spat, "I will be back!"

Then he disappeared. Tera slowly let go of the girl where she just ran off scared screaming, "THANK YOU!"

Tera was feeling sore, and felt around her back for any injures, but for some reason she didn't feel any. She took off the outer part of the kimono and checked it over. On the inside of it she was wearing a white shirt. There were a few burn marks, but nothing else. She smiled to herself as she thought, "Must be the same kind as Inuyasha's."

Then she heard someone moaning and looked up. There Kagome was starting to sit up rubbing her head.

"What happened?" she said as she turned around and her eyes widened.

"Tera!" she screamed and she ran over to her. She immediately began checking her over.

"Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?" she asked. Tera slowly gestured her to stop and said, "I'm fine, you okay?"

"Huh?" Tera pointed to the cut in her shirt.

"Oh! Ya, just a small cut," Kagome answered trying to hide it. Then Tera was surrounded by a beam of light, where her eyes widened.

"Tera!" Kagome screamed. Then Tera appeared in her regular clothes, and then the compact fell from the air. Tera immediately and carefully caught it and smiled happy that it was at least useful.

"You alright?' Kagome asked.

"Ya, just peachy key!" Tera said happily.

"If you say so," Kagome replied. Then they both went out and gathered up all of the groceries and started walking back to the apartment. After saying hello to random people, going up they stairs, and fumbling keys they finally arrived.

"We're back!" Kagome announced.

"'Bout time too wench," a voice said.

"Don't call me a wench Inuyasha."

"Feh!" Then he walked out from the living room and saw Kagome's cut.

"Kagome! What the heck happened?" he demanded running to her. He slowly lifted her shirt making her blush.

"Knock it off Inuyasha! It's just a small burn!" she replied slapping his hands away.

"Tell me the truth Kagome, you know I can smell the lies coming from you," he simply replied. Tera sighed as she took off her shoes, set the groceries done and whispered, "I'm going back to bed."

"It's nothing Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Someone or something did this to you," he growled. "Tell me now."

She sighed knowing that there was no way in stopping him and told him the whole story. Each passing minute he would clench his fists tighter and teeth together.

"That baka, I swear I'm going to kill him," he whispered in a deadly way.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Tera fought him off, so it's not big deal. Besides it was a small cut.' Then she took off her shoes and walked to the sofa letting her self fall. Inuyasha immediately followed and sat next to her.

"Good thing that Tera was there," Inuyasha said out of nowhere. Kagome nodded, and saw how stiff he was.

"Why so stiff?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Fine, but I will do this." Kagome sat on her knees and put her hands on his ears.

"What the heck do you think your-!" he was stopped when Kagome started to make circular movements on his ears rubbing them.

He steadily loosened up and started to lean into Kagome's touch. A low growl escaped his mouth coming out as a purr. Kagome giggled wondering how a dog demon like him could purr like a cat.

After a few minutes she was getting tired and was about to move her hands away, when Inuyasha gave a small growl and grabbed her wrists and made her hands keep on rubbing them.

She smiled to herself, and noticed that Inuyasha was asleep in a matter of minutes. She slowly came to a stop and feeling tired herself sat next to him leaning onto his shoulder.

Soon a voice woke her up, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

'W-well, i-it's just t-that Iloveyou..." he stammered. The rubbing made him feel woozy, like when someone was drunk, but the rubbing did do a lot to him.

She raised her head with a questioning look and asked, "Sorry,'t quite catch that.â€

"I-I love you Kagome," he whispered. Kagome's heart did ten back flips before she flung her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "I love you too, you hanyou."

She then let go and looked into his deep amber eyes. They soon got lost, as their faces came closer and closer and was caught up in a short, but loving kiss.

"I will love you for the rest of my life Inuyasha,"ﾝ Kagome muttered.

"Me too." Then he pulled Kagome around the waist into his lap and let her fall asleep as he stared at her.

"What the heck did I just say?" The dizzy spell wore off as he looked down. He kept on looking at her and his wide eyes softened.

"I'm so lucky to have a girl like her." Then he too fell into a deep sleep.

Serena and Darian were at the park that was only a few blocks away. They were both on the swings and it was peaceful. Instead of being filled with kids it was filled with silence. Serena was starting to get cold and so blew into her hands, trying to keep them warm. She was wearing a blue sweater with a red long skirt. Darian noticed and took off his jacket as he put it around Serena.

She looked up to him and asked, "Aren't you going to be cold?

"Naw, I'm fine." She smiled and looked out in front of her again. As the breeze passed by she tightened the jacket around her body.

The winds seemed to get bigger and bigger and the jacket didn't seem to be much help. She shivered, but not wanting to cause trouble she just stayed silent and quiet. Darian gave out a sigh and walked towards her.

She soon felt two firm arms wrap themselves around her. She looked up to see Darian's smiling face looking into hers. He had his arms around her shoulders, and his face was inching towards her. She just stayed silent looking at his actions.

"Darian?" she said, before his lips were slowly pushed onto hers. Her eyes widened, but she pushed into the kiss. It wasn't long before it ended and they both were looking into each others' eyes.

"I love you Serena," Darian whispered smiling. Her face went to surprised, confused, and finally to happiness.

"I love you too" she answered. They once more kissed. Once they let go Serena held onto Darian's hand and they walked back to the apartment.

**To be continued... **

hey guys! thnx for reading this chapter:D HOPE I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! ALSO TAT WERENT YOU HAPPY TAT THERE WAS SOME FLUFF:D ARGIATOU!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	14. A Simple Night of Terror

hey guys! or person...watever you are! THNX A LOT FOR READING MY LAST CHAPTER! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:

**Anime-Girl-of-04: lolz aww thnx yes yes it was a fluffy chapter :D and later**

MickeytheMouse: yep yep...-sigh- i did a good job didnt i :D...and yep yep IT SHOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD  
  
ANYWAYS STILL THNX FOR REVIEWING:D

disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and sailor moon

"talking"

'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 14: A Simple Night of Terror:**

Tera lay face down in her soft bed, not sleeping but just lying there. She pondered through her thoughts.

"How long am I going to stay here? Is it going to be a day? A week? A month? Or even an year?" she thought. "I have to go back sometime."

She sighed. For once not wanting to go home, but she had to. Thirsty, she stood up from the bed, missing the mattress and the warmth, she walked out of her room. She arrived to the kitchen. She got a glass cup and filled it with water from the refrigerator.

As she drank from it welcoming the cold, she saw Inuyasha's dog ears. Setting the glass cup down she silently walked over to the couch.

A smile graced her lips as she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, and his arms wrapped around her waist as if protecting her. Thinking that it was going to get cold she quickly ran into her room, and pulled out an extra blanket. As she came back she covered them with it, where they both snuggled into it.

Mischievously she ran to Kagome's room and pulled out the camera from the computer. She ran back and took about ten pictures of the two in different positions…nothing bad, just shifted positions. Once she stopped she heard the door open.

She walked to the door to greet whoever it was, and was surprised to see Serena and Darian there hand in hand smiling. She smirked and leaned against the wall with arms crossed.

Once they noticed that she was there they immediately let go of their hands blushing. Serena just looked down quiet, and Darian was scratching his head.

"So when did you come back Tera?" Darian asked.

"Oh, an hour or so ago. Why?" she answered.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Then an uncomfortable silence settled in.

"So," Tera began getting their attention. "You guys are like an official couple right?" They both nodded their heads blushing even more. Instead of looking up to her Serena was looking at the floor feeling the rush of blood overflow her cheeks. Darian just scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed face.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! FINALLY YOU GUYS GET TOGETHER!" she squealed jumping up and down. Darian and Serena just stared at her, seeing one of the true Tera's they have never seen before.

Inuyasha flattened his ears on his head, as Kagome stretched, and yawned and soon began to rub her eyes. Inuyasha cracked an eye open as he yelled, "Some people are trying to sleep here!"

Then Kagome stood up and walked over to the scene where Tera finally calmed down. Inuyasha followed back grumpy to be awakened from his sleep.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just stopped behind her and glared at everyone. 

"Darian and Serena are officially a couple, along with you two," Tera simply said but still happily.

Serena and Kagome gasped and screamed, "YOU FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!"

Inuyasha covered his ears, while Darian just stared at them. Tera along with him stared at them. Then Serena and Kagome got into a tight embrace, never letting go.

The door then clicked and it opened. Kachiro walked inside and closed the door and his eyes went wide at the scene before him. There was Kagome and Serena hugging each other to death, but too busy to notice. Inuyasha was just standing there looking at them. Darian was standing on the other side of them. Tera for some reason was very near him when he got in.

"How's it going?" he asked. Everyone looked to him and everyone smiled, (except for Inuyasha who just smirked).

"Welcome back!" Tera said happily as she gave him a quick hug.

"Hey!" the two girls said as they let go of each other.

"What's happening?" he asked as he took off his shoes and looked at them.

"Those two and those two finally got together!" Tera squealed.

"About time too." Kachiro said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Everyone just blushed and Tera stifled a laugh.

"Shut up!" Darian and Inuyasha yelled as they bonked him on the head. He just glared at them while rubbing the new forming bumps. After a while, he began to mumble about something which Inuyasha could hear.

"What was that?"

Not wanting another bump Kachiro simply answered, "None of your business." Inuyasha just "fehed" and walked over to Kagome putting an arm around her shoulder. Kagome giggled along with Serena where she put an arm around Darian's. Then they both kissed their boyfriends on the cheek.

Tera held in a laugh while Kachiro yelled, "C'mon! We didn't have to see that!"

Inuyasha growled at him, while Kachiro just snorted and Darian laughed. After a while, Tera complained, "I'm bored!"

Everyone looked at her since it was rare for her to complain, ever. It was quite a long time of silence when Kagome finally said, "Do my ears deceive me? Tera just complained!"

"MINE TOO!" Serena yelled. Everyone sweat dropped as the two then began to laugh and smile.

"Of course we can do something!" Everyone else thought, "Uh oh."

"Let's go to that new restaurant that just opened! I heard they sell good food!" they screamed after nodding to each other.

'Knew it.'

"Isn't there anything else to do around here?" Tera suggested.

"C'mon guys! It'll be fun!" Kagome yelled.

"Ya!" They all gave out a sigh unsure of their decision, but did they even have time to decide? Noo! Kagome and Serena dashed to their rooms and they all could hear thuds that came from who knew what?

Sadly, everyone else trudged to their rooms and began to change. The boys of course were done in a matter of minutes along with the two hyper girls. Tera was just about done and when she finally finished she walked out getting a good look at what her friends were wearing.

Inuyasha was wearing a simple a red shirt and a pair of faded jeans which were baggy. Darian was wearing a white collared shirt with the collar unbuttoned, along with a pair of jeans. Kachiro was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt. For pants he had on a simple pair of cargo pants. All of them were either wearing any type of shoes or sneakers.

Kagome was wearing turtleneck in the color white, and a pair of black jeans that were faded near the bottom. Serena had on a pink long sleeved sweater, with a v-shaped cut at the neck, and a pair of white caprice. Tera was wearing a white tank top using a black blouse around it, with a pair of faded jeans that of course were blue. Most of them were either wearing slippers or sneakers.

As the group walked out of the building, Tera asked, "So we're just going to go in there and sit down without a reservation? Isn't it going to be a bit crowded?"

"No silly! We're going to bombard the place and threaten them to make us food!" Kagome lied although it sounded true.

'Does she really mean that?' everyone asked themselves visualizing what would happen.

Noticing the tense silence Kagome answered madly, "I was just kidding! Take a joke will you? And yes I made a reservation."

Some of them seem to loosen up except for a couple of people who still believed she was going to do that.

"She scares me," Tera whispered to Serena. Serena quietly nodded.

They all then got into the car and by following Kagome's directions they got there in a couple of minutes.

The restaurant did look new. It was about two stories high with many cars parked around it. It seemed to be fancy with all of its bouquets of different types of flowers surrounding it.

Everyone quickly got out of the car and walked to the doors. Once they opened it, inside was much better than the outside!

Inside there were chandeliers of all sizes, many booths and tables, candlelight, and many people were quietly chatting among themselves.

Soon someone broke their thoughts. "Do you have a reservation?"

They all turned and could see a young lady in a periwinkle blue dress, with her hair in a bun and shiny blue earrings that were dangling. Her eyes were big and a sharp blue with nice features. She had a clipboard in hand with a pen. As she looked up to Inuyasha, Darian, and Kachiro she blushed smiling, and looked down to her clipboard..

Darian gave her a small smile while Kachiro and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Her blush deepened.

"Uh, yes we do! Do you have one by the name of Higuarshi?" Kagome asked noticing the stares. The woman gave a small frown and looked down the list of names on her papers.

"Why yes we do, right this way please." she replied calmly and walked over to a booth. She waited for everyone to sit down before asking, "What would you like as drinks?"

Kags: fruit punch

Inu: coke

Ser: fruit punch

Dar: tea

Tera: fruit punch

Kach: coke

"Alright, so that will be three fruit punches, two cokes, and one tea." the lady replied. They all nodded and she left after giving them menus.

"I feel a weird vibe from that lady and she's scary," Serena said looking after her.

"Don't think that!" Kagome snapped at her.

"She's right, I don't feel all that good around her," Inuyasha defended.

"You don't feel anything good around anyone when you first meet them!" Kagome yelled.

"NO I DON'T!" he yelled back.

"UH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

There was lightning in the background as they glared into each other eyes. Their little 'commotion' was causing everyone to look toward them.

"Uh guys? Maybe you should fight later? People are looking this way!" Tera hissed.

Kagome crossed her arms and whispered, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the almighty necklace. He let out a stream of cuss words as his face met his old friend Mr. Ground. Once his face met compact the table shifted a bit causing more commotion. The people kept on staring at them pissing a special someone one.

"If you have something to say, stop gaping at us and tell it in our faces!" Kagome yelled. They immediately went back to their doing scared of her threat.

"Man, calm down Kagome. You on your monthly duty or something?" Kachiro asked looking at her. He earned a hit on the head by Tera knocking him out cold.

Everyone except for Inuyasha and Kachiro thought, 'Idiots.' In a matter of minutes the drinks arrived by another waiter. They then responded what they wanted to him. All the boys ordered steak (Tera and Kagome ordered for their dumb boyfriends), and the girls ordered spaghetti.

Once Kagome, Serena, and Tera took a drink they all said, "This is good!" They took more and more when all of a sudden they all began to giggle.

"What's the heck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. (Both him and Kachiro woke up.)

Kagome just giggled and looked to him saying, "Your so cute Yashi!" Inuyasha just stared at her where all of the girls faces started to turn red.

"Yashi?" Kachiro and Darian asked.

Tera then looked to Kachiro and whined, "I'm thirsty Kachi! Can I have more juice?"

"Ya! Me too!" Kagome and Serena answered dreamily.

"What is up with you guys?" Darian asked when all of a sudden the same waiter came back looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but the fruit punch I got for the ladies were actually the type for wine. Gomen for my mistake." he apologized bowing to them, then he left.

"Wine!" the boys screamed. The girls just giggled getting loopy and dizzy.

"Can we go somewhere? I'm bored!" Kagome whined. The boys just and stood up, grabbing their girlfriend's hands and walking out of the restaurant.

"Maybe we should go to the park, so they girls can ward off their energy." Darian suggested getting into the car.

"Yay! The park!" the girls squealed. It was going to be a long ride.

For the entire time the girls were asking, "Are we there yet?"

One of the boys would answer, "No." Until finally Inuyasha and Kachiro yelled, "Shut up!"

"Looks like Yashi and Kachi are a bit cranky!" they all screamed, and started to laugh their heads off. 

Thankfully they reached the park and the girls dashed out. Kagome and Tera began to chase each other as Serena sat on a swing trying to push herself.

"DARIAN! Push me! Pwease!" she screamed. Darian just gave out a sigh and walked over. As he pushed her, she went higher and higher until she screamed, "It's too high!"

Darian then began to push lighter and lighter when she screamed, "It's too low!"

"Too high!"

"Too low!"

"Too high!"

"Too low!"

"Too high!"

"Too low!"

"Too high!"

"Too low!"

He did this a multiple of times, before finally 'perfected' it although it didn't look all that different.

"Just great, before you know it one of them is going to take her clothes off," Kachiro said sitting down on the grass along with Inuyasha who was laughing at Darian.

Then his worst nightmare came to life as Tera started to lift up her shirt, showing a bit more skin then they needed to see. Right around halfway or lower he yelled, "Tera! What are you doing?"

She looked to him and whined, "I'm hot!"

"Just wait a few more minutes okay?" Kachiro asked hoping that she would lower her shirt even more, since it was exposing her stomach.

"Oookkkkaaay," as she pulled her shirt down even more covering her body once more. He let out a sigh of relief. Then Kagome started to run out the streets yelling, "I'm an airplane!"

Then a car came speeding, where Inuyasha used his abilities to jump to her rescue and catch her before the car hit her. When they landed to the ground with a thud, he accused to her with a scary, stern look, "Don't do that Kagome!"

"Sowwy," she pouted looking as if she was going to cry.

"What? Don't cry!" he said being the usual softie for crying girls.

"Okie dokie!" she replied and ran back to the park and started running around and jumping from place to place.

After a few minutes or so Kagome finally calmed down and yelled, "I'm tired! Can we go home?"

Then she fell the the ground leaning against the playground walls. Tera yawned as well and walked over to a big tree and sat down falling asleep. Somehow Serena was able to fall asleep on the swing without falling off. When Darian finally noticed that he brought her swing to a stop and held her up. Sighing he put Serena bridal style in his arms and walked over to the car with Kachiro holding Tera on his back, with Inuyasha holding Kagome the same way. 

"They are going to be dying tomorrow, and it's a school day! Can this get any worse?" they all asked themselves, and they had no idea how right they could be.  
**  
To be continued...**

**HEY THERE! HOPE YOU GUYS! or person LIKED THE CHAPTER:D TRIED TO ADD A LITTLE FLUFF AND U KNO!1 XD**

LEAVE AT LEAST 1 REVIEW PLZ! ARIGATOU!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	15. Oh What a Day at School

**HEY! THNX FOR REVIEWING FOR THE OTHE RCHAPTERS:D I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: WOOT! DRUNKNESS! Wait…that's bad O.o and lolz YES YES I WONDER WHERE I GOT TAT FROM? –hmmm…- :D**

Disclaimer: ill shuddap now SO HURRY UP AND READ! AND I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING EXCEPT MY POSSESSSIONS! MUAYHAHHAHAHAH! XD

"talking"

'thoughts'

(author notes)

**Chapter 15. Oh What A Day at School:**

"Ugh, my head!" These were the thoughts of Kagome, Serena and Tera in the morning. Tera slowly got up, but the pain in her forehead increased and she dropped back down to the bed groaning in pain.

Kagome was able to sit up, but slowly. Then she moved her feet to the side of her bed and tried to stand up, but failed miserably as she just fell back as well.

Serena, being the lazy person she was, just stayed in bed hoping the intense pressure from her head would subside soon. It didn't (-.-).

Tera just stayed there until she heard her door open and close. She then saw a young man coming in with a cup o water in one hand and something else int he toher. She lifted her head for a better view and saw that it was Kachiro. He was dressed in his school uniform and saw her looking at him and smiled.

"You awake sleeping beauty?" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up, and what the heck happened?" she moaned.

"I can see that your quite cheerful this morning," he replied sarcastically. "Apparently the fruit punch you drank was actually wine, and you sure had a lot of it. So now you have a hangover, int he morning of a school day."

She just groaned and said, "And why, may I ask that you are so perky this morning?"

"Dunno." he shrugged. "here, have a Tyonel. It'll help with your headache and plus help you concetrate at school today."

She gratefully took the cup and pill, and swallowed it, with the aftertastes left in her mouth. She put out a look of disgust, but when it was gone, her face was back to normal.

"Aw damn...I forgot! We have school today!" she said pouting. Kachiro chuckled at her cuteness and gave her quick kiss on the forehead.

"C'mon, go and get dressed before we get late for school." he commanded standing up.

She just grunted in reply and slowly walked over to her closet shwoing that the medicine was taking effect. Kachiro let out a sigh. Being nice was quite a challenge for him, but he was going easy with her. At least for a little while. He slowly got up and saw Inuyasha and Darian coming out of Kagome's and Serena's room as well.

Since it was getting close to summer and the weather was becoming hot, they were wearing white collared t-shirts. Darian had yet a black neck tie around his, while Kachiro and Inuyasha had their collars loose (imagine Darian and all the other guys without broad shoulders :P).

Tera mumbled to herself for being such an idiot, along with Kagome and Serena who were in their rooms. She then dreaded the thought of having to show her legs in front of every single person in the WHOLE SCHOOL! She mentally groaned to herself as she slid into her uniform (at least she's skinny xO).

Once she was about to put on her skirt, she looked at it disgustedly, but put it on anyway in defeat. It was a simple blue skirt, and she had to change her top as well. Instead of it being a long sleeved top, it was going to be the exact same thing except the colors were switched and it was a short sleeved.

She tied her hair halfway up with a blue ribbon. Sighing with satisfaction, she gathered her items and walked out of the door, but with the headache still there. As she walked out, there were the three boys sitting on some of the chairs lookig bored, but she had to admit Kachiro looked good in the white t-shirt and black pants. She blushed at the thought and walked ver to them dropping herself next to Kachiro.

"Headache?" Darian asked simply. She nodded and closed her eyes waiting patiently. Then she heard doors open and slam themselves and looked up.

There was Kagome and Serena in the same uniform as her with her their bags in one hand, and slouching.

"I am never going to drink fruit punch ever again," Serena replied straightening her back and rubbing her temples.

"You know it was wine." Darian simply stated.

"Fruit punch, wine...they're the same." Kagome answered not really listening to the conversation.

"Yo Kagome, you alright?" Inuyasha asked getting up from his seat and walking over to Kagome.

"Yeah Inuyasha...just a bit tired. That's all." He nodded, but there was still a hint of worry on his face.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Tera asked.

"Sure," they answered.

"What did we exactly **do **last night?" she asked with a scared face.

"Yeah...I've been wondering about that too!" Serena yelled with Kagome's nodding. All three boy sstarted to remember the events from Serena's perfected swing, to Tera's 'private' event, to Kagome's flying.

"Trust us, you don't want to know," Inuyasha replied groaning. The girls turned their heads to look anywhere excet the boys feeling the blood rush to their cheeks. After a moment of silence Darian suggested, "Let's get to school, shall we?"

The all nodded for a short response and stood up getting ready to go. Finally they wre outside of the building and on their way to the school. Throughout the walk, Tera fumbled with her skirt trying to hide as much of her legs as possible.

Pissed off, Kachiro yelled, "Will you quit that! (and so the nice Kachiro ends...)"

"I can't! I feel uncomfortable in this skirt! It makes me feel...namked!" she whined.

"That's because you wear clothes twice your size!" Kagome replied with a sigh. "And one of these days I'm going to throw away your clothes and get you a new style!"

"No! Not my clothes! MY PRECIOUS CLOTHES!" Tera screamed, faking tears.

Everyone turned to look at her, until the school came into view. She immediately stopped not wanting any attention, but that sure didn't help. Most of the boys thye passed by tried to get at least a glimpse of three of the most prettiest girls in the whole entire school.

Inuyasha gave a growl to every single boy there and put an arm aroudn Kagome's shoulder making her heart flutter. Darian just grabbed onto Serena's hand and made his back straight making him look dignified and proud. Serena just blushed and held tightly onto his hand. Kachiro just gave a glare to all of the boys, which were quite scary, so it made them turn around and look no more. Tera smiled and leaned onto her boyfriend's shoulder.

The group then stopped near their small lockers and put away their things. After they were done, the descended up the stairs to their floor to see Taki with a group of girls behind her. Once she saw them come up, she grew furious and walked over to them.

"Hell Darian-san, Inuyasha-san, and Kachiro-san," she said happily, purposely ignoring the girls and staring at Kachiro admiringly. Kachiro gave her a scowl as he put a protective arm around Tera. Tera was bottling up her anger inside of her, but she somehow was able to hold it in.

"May I ask, why you guys are hanging around with these girls?" she asked glaring at them.

"Why, we are going out of course." Darian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Taki and the girls behind her gasped and shuddered back in fear.

"Y-you three are g-going out with them?" one of the girls asked.

"Yep," Inuyasha replied smirking to them. The girls gasped once more where their skin and eyes turned pale.

Then a boy popped out of the classroom and stopped to look at the three guys. "Hey Inuyasha! Kachiro! Darian! We need some help arranging the desks!"

"Right, we'll be right there!" Darian called out. Then Darian gave a peck on the cheek to Serena, while Kachiro and Inuyasha did the same to Tera and Kagome.

"Be careful." They whispered into their ars and left running to the classroom. The three girls smiled and looked to the group of girls that were now fuming.

"Do you have any idea on how many rules you have broken in the club!" one girl behind Taki demanded.

"There was a club?" Serena asked.

"Why of course! We are all part of the club where it shows our care for the three most cutest, and popular guys. Which just happens to be your boyfriends." she said using air quotes.

"It's called (insert title here)!" They all yelled with white spotlights.

"There was a club?" Serena asked.

"Are you a dumbass? I just said that!" Taki hissed. "It's hard to believe that **the **Darian would be going out with a girl like you." Serena's eyes started to well up with tears thus pissing Kagome and Tera off.

As Kagome was about to say something, she felt a rush of air run past her. She looked to the side and saw Tera looking straight ahead with her hand into a fist, arm outstretched and her eyes covered beneath her bangs.

She looked forward and saw Taki being held by the "club members" with a small bloody nose and her eye swirling around.

"Don't you ever...EVER! INSULT ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" Tera demanded, which was kind of new for her.

"Y-your going to p-pay!" one girl stammered running away dragging Taki with them.

"Y-yeah! Just wait!" another girl yelled and they soon disappeared from view. Serena was now looking upt to Tera who was staring after them with a cold expression. She never saw Tera this mad, but little did they know that this was only a quarter of it. She then swore that she saw Tera's eyes turn to gold, but only in a flash.

Kagome seemed to be thinking the same thing when tera just stared after them, as if they would come back any moment. But they didn't. Tera then regained her composure and straightened out her clothes and looked to them with a sad smile.

"Why don't we go back in?" They both nodded and silently walked inside to see the boys still moving the desks around.

The three boys were done pretty quickly and ran over to the girls. All three of them ntoiced that Serena had swollen eyes, and Tera was now fuming about the incident.

"Hey guys," Kagome and Serena said smiling.

"Serena! Why the heck are your eyes swollen?" Darian demanded looking at her.

"Huh?" she asked forgetting about her yes, but finally remembering. "Oh! It's nothing." The boy sraised an eyebrow as she rubbed her eyes, but making it more red. Then Tera began to mumble on about something.

Using his good hearing Inuyasha could easily hear what she was saying. "Stupid girls, just wait until I get a hold of them!"

"Did those crazy fanatic girls do something to you?" Inuyasha asked. Darian and Kachiro's eyes widened as they turned to look at Serena who as looking slightly troubled and scratching her head. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome and started to stare at her straight into her eyes. She gulped and and tired to look away but was mesmerized by his stare.

"Kagome?" he asked. She gulped once more. But then the other two started to stare at her as well. Not able to hold it in anymore she yelled, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

She took a deep breath and mumbled, "ThosecrazygirlscameoverandinsultedSerenaabouthowstupidandhowitwasubelieveablethatDarianewasdatingher. Teragotmadandsopunchedherrightinthefaceandthentheyranaway. I'veneverseenTerasomadebefore."

"Wha?" the boys asked.

She then took another deep breath and simply said, "Taki insulted Serena."

Darian's puzzled face went into a mask of fury as he whispered, "She'll pay ( O.o )."

"No need." Kagome acknowledged.

"Huh?" they boys asked again.

"Tera already took care of that." They all turned to look at Tera who had her arms crossed and kept on mumbling on and on about some random subject.

"What did you do Tera?" Kachiro asked.

"She punched her straight in the face," Kagome replied once more. The three boys' eyes widened with surprise.

Tera then uncrossed her arms and let out a sigh looking tired. She looked down to feel arms encircle her waist. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. Kachiro was shaking with rage, Inuyasha had a mad look on his face, and Darian had a surprised look. Kagome and Serena just stood there gaping at her.

"Surprise, surprise." a voice whispered. She whipped her head around to stare into the eyes of someone she had hoped to never meet again.

"You..." she whispered. It was...

**To be continued...**

**OOOO! WHO COULD IT BEE? IS TI ME/ AMD I ADDING MYSELF TO THE STOYR? OR IS TO SOME WACKY GUY WHOSE A PSYCHO:D**

**find out next time! AND I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! XD ARIGATOU!**

Ja ne -animeCRAZY980-


	16. Tera Is Scary

HEY YOU GUYS!! XD ARIGATOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:

**Dementria: uhh…thnx for your flamer? Or review whichever :D and thnx for the idea and ya I should have but then I was so excited that I just forgot about tat. Gomen na sai :) and sry that when kachiro came it sounded fake**

**Anime-Girl-of-04: OH SNAP!! YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER TO KNOW!! XD and im sure that you know XD and im sorry but u will have to wait for some time ;;**

NOT THAT MANY REVIEWS!! BUT HEY AT LEAST I KNO THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT!! XD

DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything except for taki, guru, the teachers and everything else XD

"talking"

'thoughts'

(author notes)

**Chapter 17. Tera Is Scary:**

Tera slowly walked out of the school into the school yard toward the Sakura Tree. Everyone was behind her gossiping about her.

"Do you think she's pissed now?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe. That dumb teacher of ours kept on asking her questions that even I could answer!" Serena answered.

"He's been dumb ever since he was born," Kachiro replied to them.

"Why don't we go and cheer her up?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, she has problems," Inuyasha commented. Tera stopped walking and slowly inched her head to him. Flames engulfed her and fire was burning in her eyes with the words kill Inuyasha written all over her face. Inuyasha cowered back in fear behind Kagome while Kachiro and Darian thought, "What an idiot."

After a few more moments she started walking once more. "She reminds me of Sango when she's mad." Kagome answered.

"Nope, she's worse," Inuyasha said shuddering at how mad Sango could really be. Soon Tera came up to the tree and sat on the grass leaning against the trunk. The wind blew her hair to one side while she raised her legs to her chest just resting. Everyone slowly inched toward her scared. Then she opened an eye and said, "Just sit down, it's not like I'm going to bite you."

Inuyasha yelled, "Who said that I was scared of you??"

"Be quiet, I'm not in the mood," she simply replied. He just "fehed" and jumped onto the tree sitting on the lowest branch which was pretty high off of the ground.

Serena plopped beside Tera with her pigtails moving along side her. Kagome climbed up the tree a bit, and when she was near Inuyasha he helped her get up to his branch. She then sat against the tree with Inuyasha in the mid part of the branch. Darian sat across from Serena where Kachiro sat across from Tera.

There was a moment of silence before someone replied, "That teacher is an idiotic person. Kami, why?" It was of course Tera.

"Feh, teachers here are all the same," Inuyasha commented.

"True, true." Darian agreed.

"C'mon guys! There are good teachers in this school!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Name one," they all asked in unison. Kagome then pondered her mind looking constipated where she gave up. Then she began to cry for some apparent reason. Inuyasha shocked just looked at her and asked, "W-why the h-heck are you crying for!!??"

"All teachers are idiots!!" she bawled.

"That's why your crying??!!!" Inuyasha demanded.

"So what??!!" she yelled back. They then began to fight and yell at each other for the time being. Everyone on the ground just sweat dropped and Tera said, "It must be that time of month…again."

They all nodded. "Well you know what??!! You're just a self conceited j-!!" she screamed as she moved from her spot falling off. "Ahh!!!"

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped off after her. Shock waves made throughout the group as they saw Kagome falling. Luckily he grabbed her hand right when she was about to make impact with the ground.

They all let out a sigh of relief including Kagome and Inuyasha. "You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded her head and smiled up to him.

He blushed and lost balance so he fell. Since he was a half-demon he didn't get hurt. Kagome was a few feet away from the ground so she didn't get many injuries as well. But sadly Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome.

As he fell his head hit the branch knocking him out. So now Kagome had a knocked out hanyou on top of her with his face in her neck, and her head under his arm. Everyone sweat dropped as they all thought, 'Poor Kagome.'

"Gat ofher of mwe!" Kagome managed out. Then she struggled underneath him thinking, 'Dang! He's so freaking heavy!!' When she was able to move her head she gasped for air.

"Kami!! He's so heavy!!" she yelled. "Help me!!"

"But you two look so kawaii together!!!" Tera exclaimed. Serena just bobbed her head up and down with Tera and Darian smiling at each other. Kagome pouted which made it extra heard for Tera to resist. But finally gathering her strength she shook her head no. So Kagome laid there with his weight pressuring her body. She was also blushing since his head was in her neck.

Bored Serena started to do a conversation, "Hey Tera?" Tera turned to look at her.

"How come I never see you go to your job nowadays?"

"Oh! That job..." she answered hesitating.

"Yes, that job."

"Nothing, just quit," she replied fiddling with the grass beside her.

"Whatever you say," they all replied. Then they could hear groaning. They turned their heads to see Inuyasha waking up and lifting his head. Kagome was just quiet and numb.

"What the heck happened?" he asked himself. He opened his eyes to see them staring into a pair brown pools. He blinked a couple of times, before noticing that it was Kagome's dazzling eyes. They had their faces about two inches apart. He immediately blushed when he found out that he was on top of her.

"Augh!!!!" he yelled.

"Ahhh!!!" she screamed.

"Augh!!"

"Ahh!!!"

"Augh!!!"

"Ahh!!"

"Shut up!!!!" everyone screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at them and looked back at each other. They did this a couple of times until Inuyasha immediately got off of her, actually he jumped off of her. Kagome quickly stood up and dusted her uniform for any dust or materials that clung onto it.

"Finally you got off," she muttered.

"Why were you under me??!!" Inuyasha demanded glaring at them.

"You fell on top of her idiot," Darian replied calmly.

"Whatya call me??" he asked.

"Idiot."

"That's it!! You're going down!!" Inuyasha was just about to punch him until a certain word was heard through the air.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha was pulled toward the ground once more, this time meeting Mr. Dirt.

A puff of dust came forth as he made impact where the dust gathered itself onto Tera's face. She closed her eyes and once she opened them and blinked. Her skin was now the color of dark chocolate.

Everyone (except Inuyasha) looked closer to inspect her face. She then raised a finger to her cheek and wiped. She moved the finger closer to her eye and just blinked even more. Scared they soon moved back a bit from a safe distance.

She grabbed her bag and rummaged through it. They all looked at her schocked and thought to themselves, "What is she pulling out?"

Serena: a gun

Darian: a knife

Kagome: tissue

Kachiro: a mallet

In a matter of minutes she grabbed out a small pack of tissues and grabbed a few. Soon she started to wipe her face, and between it she took the tissue away from her face and said, "Seriously, I'm not going to bite you."

She then resumed to wipe the dust away. Amazingly she got every aspect of it and just threw the used tissues into her bag. "Much better," she exclaimed.

Inuyasha then started to make a moaning sound and raised his head from the ground. Rubbing around his ears he asked, "What the heck happened?"

"You fell on Kagome, got unconscious, Kagomestruggled, you woke, stared into each other eyes, you jumped off, Darian pissed you off, you about to kill him, Kagome pissed, and you fell." Tera answered throwing the pack of tissues to him. Of course he caught it easily and saw Kagome sitting behind him legs supporting her under her weight.

"Crap," he whispered pulling some tissues out.

"You okay? You were out cold for a pretty long time," Kagome stated.

"Fine," he answered finally being successful of wiping all smudges of dirt off of him. Then a moment of silence was heard.

"I'm bored!!!" Serena yelled.

"You're always bored!!!" they all yelled back.

"I can't help it, we don't have any homework," she murmured smiling.

"Dang, she's weird," everyone thought. After a couple of minutes Tera felt a pressure around her bottom. Her eyes began to twitch and some people noticed.

"Hey Tera you-?" Kachiro asked and then saw what was happening. "What the heck do you think your doing!!!!!???" He pulled Tera away and embraced her with her back to him and looking at the problem. Everyone was turned around and saw what they hoped never to see.

Guru!! He was behind the tree smiling gleefully. "Finally!! Finally I was able to do it! It never felt so good!!"

Then he was hunched back in pain as five humongous bumps started to appear on his head. "ARE YOU CRAZY???!!!" they yelled at him.

"Heh, I don't care as long as I did it," he giggled.

"YOU BAKA HENTAI!!!!!" the girls yelled raising their legs far behind them and throwing it down making contact with his head. He flew high into the air turning into a twinkle before disappearing completely from view. They turned around to see Tera hunched back, with her back facing toward.

Tera was shaking violently. Everyone thought that she was just freaked out or scared and so Kagome and Serena bent down to comfort her.

"It's alright Tera," Serena started with a smile.

"He's probably dead by now," Kagome added along with a smile as well. They continued to try to soothe her but little did they know that she was mad and thinking evil thoughts.

'Maybe I should beat the crud out of him, naw too risky. He might come back to life and tell everyone. I'll burn him on a stake. That's it!!' she screamed in her mind as more evil thoughts began to show up. She felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders. Thinking that it was Guru she formed her hand into a fist and went straight forward toward the person. But then she stopped it inches away. It was Kachiro who had his arm around her.

Kachiro's eyes went wide as he swore that he saw her eyes turn into a bit of gold. She stared back at him as everyone else just stared at them. She slowly let her fist drop and she whispered, "Gomen."

His eyelids lowered and he asked her, "You alright?" She silently nodded her head and said to him, "Just a bit...surprised."

"Well, don't worry about it, happened to me and Kagome before," Serena replied.

"I don't think she needs to know that," Darian replied.

"Feh, whatever. Let's hurry up and leave, before that perverted guy comes back. I swear he reminds me of Miroku, except that he's evil." Inuyasha commented turning his back to them. Everyone else stood up as well.

"Ya, let's go home. It is getting late and I have to cook dinner," Kagome replied.

"Alright, but last one home... LIKES BEING GROPED BY GURU!!!!" Tera yelled and ran ahead.

"HELL NO!" they screamed and ran after her. She laughed heartily. Then when the others were right beside her (Inuyasha wasn't using his demon speed) they started to laugh and smile as well. It was a strange and somewhat nice day.

**To be continued...**

FINALLY!! I AM DONE WRITING THE CHAPTER!! XD I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!! ARIGATOU!!

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


	17. Bad News

HEY YOU GUYS!! or...WHOEVER IM TALKING TO!!! ARIGATOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK:

**Anime-Girl-of-04: **lolz T5HANKS!! AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! T-T!! and YES I KNO!! i thought we were missing a part for miroku in the story so i thought i use a little oc :D hoped you liked it!! and LOLZ!! ITS ALRITE!! I HAVE EVEN MROE PERVERTED FRIENDS AT MY SCHOOL :P

STILL ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!!! XD

on wit the story:

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR INUYASHA...BUT I WILL RULE THE WORLD AND TAT WILL BE FIRST ON MY  
LIST!!! XD MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH:D

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
(author notes)

**Chapter 18. Bad News:**

A few weeks passed by and the sailor scouts finally returned home from their long trip. Each one of their excuses were different, so no one would really know what happened.

Then, once again they left to another vacation to America where they would probably come back around the  
beginning of school...hopefully.

Along with that there was no hint of their now new enemies of attacking. At this time everyone was home since yesterday was the last, last day of school and Tera. And Kachiro was finally able to see Inuyasha in his human form.

Robber  
Everyone was in the living room doing whatever and Inuyasha seemed to be in his room. Then a door opening and closing was heard and everyone turned their heads to see Inuyasha in his human form.

"Dude, what took you so-?" Kachiro yelled and turned around stopping mid-sentence at the sight of Inuyasha.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Tera yelled. "There's a robber in here!!" Kachiro jumped up from his seat and grabbed his sword that was surprisingly close to him. He unsheathed it and got into a fighting position. Inuyasha jumped back in surprise and yelled, "What the  
heck is wrong with you??!!"

Kachiro looked confused as Tera asked, "Inuyasha?"

"Feh, yeah, it's me." Inuyasha replied. Tera put a finger to her chin and closed her mind trying to remember something. Kachiro stood up once more as Darian, Serena, and Kagome sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah!!" Tera yelled out of nowhere. Everyone let out a yell or shriek but recovered and looked at Tera.

"Now I remember!! Every new moon, Inuyasha turns human!! Darn!! I remember now! No wonder why he's been hiding in his room this entire time..." Tera stated.

"You serious?" Kachiro asked as he sheathed his sword. Inuyasha's left eye began to twitch as Kachiro walked close to him and looked straight to his eyes as if observing them.

'What the...' Inuyasha thought.

"Hm...you still do have that arrogant look of yours," Kachiro commented. Inuyasha just bonked him on the head as everyone sweatdropped. And so that was what happened.

Flashback Over  
Now all girls were wearing a t-shirt that wasn't too big or too small and their pajama bottoms. The boys were wearing a pair of shorts and a bigger shirt. Kagome was out on the porch with the burning, hot sun shining upon her. The little breeze flew through her hair.

Serena was inside in front of the fan created noises that echoed. Darian was sucking on an ice cream bar. Tera was sitting in an armchair waving a smaller fan to cool off, but it wasn't working and was staring at two certain idiots. Kachiro and Inuyasha were having  
a staring contest, which seemed really stupid to do.

"You blinked!!!" Kachiro screamed.

"You baka!! No I didn't!!" Inuyasha yelled back. They argued with each other as they glared into each other's eyes lightning flashing between them.

"Will you two shut up?" Darian asked finishing his popsicle stick.

"Whatya say!!??" they demanded.

"Will. You. Two. Shut. Up?" he asked with each word slowly.

"I heard you the first time!!" they yelled at him.

"Then do it will you?"

Then there was only silence. As Kachiro glared at him, and Inuyasha had his oh-so-famous arms crossed and looking in the other direction cursing to himself.

Kagome was turning around and looking at them with interest. Serena turned her head to look at them, but was still hogging up the air. Tera stopped waving the fan and looked to them.

"Boys," the girls sighed. The sun seemed to be setting, and Kagome was bored. She walked back in, but left the door open for the breeze to come in. She turned and walked to her room.

"Oi! Where are you going Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking up to her. Everyone followed while Kagome  
turned around to them.

"I'm just a bit bored, so I'm going for a walk," she answered and disappeared through her door. After a few more minutes she came out in a pair of short jeans, and a simple, white t-shirt. Over the shirt she was wearing a black jacket that was fully unbuttoned.

"Ja ne!!" she yelled as she slipped through the front door.

"Bye!" the girls answered.

"See yeah." the boys replied. Then they soon changed positions to the boys playing on their games that connected to the television. They had to admit that Inuyasha was getting the hang on how to play video games. Tera and Serena were just staring intently at the screen as they played Super Mario Brothers 3.

Darian was some dude that wore a tuxedo and mask (what a coincidence). Inuyasha was playing a character that also had dog ears as well. Kachiro was playing a character that also had a sword and seemed to look like a somewhat prince-like figure. Every now and then they would break into an argument where the two girls thought how pathetic they actually were.

Kagome was coming back from a store after buying at least two dozen packs of ramen since she and Tera were too tired to cook anything. As she was crossing over a wide, wooden bridge that was hanging over a very wide river and quite deep, she felt a quick sensation.

She stopped walking and looked around to find nothing there and once she was doen crossing she turned to her left. The grasslands standing beside the river flew as soft breezes came through. Kagome kept on walking and soon came to a stop to a well.

Her eyes widened with surprise at thinking how she got here and why she came to a well, but flashbacks  
started to reappear before her eyes.

"I remember now, this was the well Inuyasha and Tera got out of. But why did I come here?" she said to herself. She turned around to leave, but then the well was engulfed in a bright, bluish light.

She froze up and slowly turned her head. Then the light turned to a lighter shade of blue. Soon the light got smaller where only the inside of the well was showing a bit of blue. Her eyes were squinted at first, but then widened as she found out what was happening.

"No," she whispered to herself. She ran through the grass with the packages in hand. She ran until in front of her was the humongous building. She inhaled and exhaled trying to catch her breath.

Her eyes started to brim with tears as she knew that she had to tell everyone the news. She then slowly walked up the stairs until she reached the door to the apartment.

She reached for the doorknob but pulled back and closed her eyes. She took in a couple more breaths and put on a small smile. She then opened the door and saw the group laughing and smiling. It crushed her heart to tell them this, but she had to.

"I'm back," she replied. Everyone turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, welcome back!" they yelled except for Inuyasha who just gave one of his rare smiles.

"Brought ramen for dinner," she stated.

"Ramen?" they all asked as Inuyasha's ears twitched. She nodded her head. Then in a matter of minutes everyone was slurping on different bowls of ramen, with Inuyasha on his second one.

Kagome hadn't touched her bowl yet as she sat thinking how to tell them the news.

"Kagome?" a voice asked. She broke from her thoughts and looked up to see everyone look at her with concern.

"You okay? You haven't touched your food," Serena asked.

"Huh? Ya, just peachy key," Kagome answered. Everyone still looked at her with concern, but then started to eat one by one. But then Kagome still stayed there, unmoving.

"Don't you think that we know you better than that?" Inuyasha stated, finally stopping his slurping.

There was more silence as she took a deep breath and asnwered, "I have to tell you something."

Everyone stopped their movements and looked at her with interest. She took a deeper breath and whispered, "The well...it's opened."

Somewhere Else  
Deeper in another universe two figures stood in the middle of a huge, room that was cold and dreary. It was a room that belonged to a huge castle in the middle of nowhere.

"The plan is finally in motion," one said in a baboon pelt.

"Yes, that is correct," the other answered. "I will have the black crystal that controls all power in the this universe."

"For me, in my universe, I will finally have no worries about anyone killing me, and will become the most powerful demon." Naraku hissed.

"Now, we must go and await our guest that will be arriving soon," Vemnan stated putting the outer part of his black and red kimono.

"Why of course, we don't want to be rude and not greet her," Naraku agreed as he put on his baboon pelt.

"This is going to be fun..."

**To be continued...**

HEY!! HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY!! and plus im sorry for taking so long to update AND tat this chapter was somewhat short...

gomen!!! plz forgive me!! IM TRULLY SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

but other than that...i would like at least one review :( ARIGATOU!! XD

Ja Ne -animeCRAZY980-


End file.
